Simples Tutorías
by SinnaeGrell
Summary: Me encontraba esperando a que la directora me contara el favor que quería pedirme y, cuando lo supe, acepté encantado; darle tutorías a un chico. Pero nunca imaginé que ese chico iba a ser mi polo opuesto y la persona que más odiaba… Castiel.
1. ¿Eres tú?

**Personajes**: Castiel x Nathaniel  
**Categoría**: Amour Sucré  
**Género**: Romántico.  
**Clasificación**: Mayores de 18  
**Advertencias**: Lemon.  
**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, (lógico) sino a ChinoMiko y a Beemov.  
**Portada**: BtRumple (Deviantart)

Este fic ya lo había subido a la página de fb "Corazón de Melón Yaoi" Espero que les guste n/n~

* * *

Terminé de archivar unos documentos que el profesor Farrés me había encargado. Ya todos habían salido de clases y, posiblemente, sólo quedaban algunos profesores, la directora, Melody y yo. No es que me desagradase quedarme un poco más de tiempo para ayudar a los docentes del instituto, al contrario, me gustaba auxiliarles… porque así llegaba más tarde a casa.  
Sí. Mi hogar no era precisamente el "Dulce hogar" que la mayoría de los adolescentes tienen. Yo vivía aterrado de llegar a casa y soportar los gritos de mi padre, la doble cara de mi hermana y la indiferencia de mi madre. Si yo no hacía algo bien, el primero en involucrarse era mi padre; se hacía una furia… y no sólo se limitaba a gritos. Por eso, para mí, era mejor llegar lo más tarde posible a casa, pero con un justificante de la directora, pues de no ser así, pensarían que estoy de juerga sin permiso… y eso sólo resultaría peor.  
Quería quedarme un poco más de tiempo en el instituto, pero ya no había mucho qué hacer y posiblemente la directora me diría dentro de unos minutos que podía retirarme. Esperé sentado en la sala de delegados, pues ella me había dicho que volvería dentro de poco a decirme algo. Jugué con mis manos durante un rato y, antes de que me diera cuenta, Melody preparaba sus cosas para irse. Nos despedimos y salió por la puerta. Justo después de que ella se retirase, la directora entró con una gran sonrisa.  
–¡Hola, Nathaniel! –me saludó.  
–Hola, directora.  
Al parecer, estaba demasiado feliz. Se sentó frente a mí y suspiró.  
–Mira, Nathaniel… –comenzó a hablar y dejé de jugar con mis manos para prestarle toda mi atención. –Tú eres un alumno muy responsable y siempre cumples con las expectativas –me sonrió –Sé que puedo confiar en ti y en que si te encargo algo, lo harás de la mejor manera posible –me elogió de nuevo y sonreí algo apenado –Por eso necesito que me hagas un favor, porque sé que sólo tú podrías hacerlo –por alguna razón, creí ver algo de nerviosismo en su mirada, pero asentí. Claro, si eso me quitaba horas de estadía en mi casa, mejor que mejor.  
–Claro, lo que sea. –le sonreí –¿Qué necesita, directora?  
–Pues, bueno, verás… –balbuceó un poco, como si no estuviese segura de lo que diría –Un alumno necesita tutorías porque si no aprueba los exámenes semestrales, no llegará a la nota necesaria y reprobará… lo cual tiene como consecuencia que perderá el año y tendrá que repetir. –me explicó. –Entonces… ¿serías tan amable de proporcionarle tutorías esta semana después de clases para que apruebe los exámenes? Yo puedo justificar las horas con tu padre. –sonrió de nuevo y me alivié. Perfecto.  
–Claro, directora, no hay ningún problema –le sonreí y suspiró, algo aliviada.  
Se puso de pie y se postró frente a la puerta. Me volteó a ver y suspiró.  
–Gracias, Nathaniel –sonrió –No te arrepientas. –me dijo de una manera un tanto diferente… con un tono amenazador y frío.  
–N-No, directora. De nada. –le contesté y se retiró de la sala de delegados.  
Vaya, ¿era sólo eso? ¿Simples tutorías? Sin embargo, no comprendía el porqué de su actitud. En fin, era la directora al fin y al cabo. Siempre tenía unos humores raros.  
Me quedé sentado ahí un rato. Olía a café tostado y a limpiador de ventanas. Estaba cansado, eran ya las cinco de la tarde y sería mejor que regresara a casa… con mi "dulce familia"…

Al día siguiente, martes, la directora no me dijo nada sobre el alumno que necesitaba tutorías, sólo que estaba en el mismo año que yo y que estaría en la sala B después de terminar las clases, para que yo lo encontrase ahí.  
Durante el primer periodo de clases, estuve alerta y prestando atención a todo lo que decían los profesores, tomaba nota y participaba en clase; como siempre. Sin embargo, en el receso, mientras almorzaba en la sala de delegados junto a Melody, Castiel entró y me dio un justificante de ausencia. Lo tomé de mal modo y su mirada me molestó de sobremanera. Era una mirada de odio. Así como las que me lanzaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.  
–¿Cuántos días faltaste? –le pregunté, para pasar la información a las listas de asistencia de la escuela.  
–En la hoja dice, imbécil. –sonrió ligeramente de lado. Se estaba burlando de mí, el muy idiota…  
No le contesté nada y se percató que la conversación había llegado a su fin. Dio media vuelta y se retiró. Cómo lo odiaba…  
Y eso fue suficiente para que me arruinase el día completamente. La comida comencé a distinguirla más insípida y me distraje la mayoría del tiempo durante el segundo periodo de clases. Es que, ¿cómo era posible que me mirase con tanto odio? De cierta forma yo aún lo odiaba, pero no al grado de demostrarlo descaradamente y, técnicamente, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Pero, bueno, era Castiel. Aunque, de alguna manera, comenzaba a tenerle algo de celos… Él podía ser como se le pegase la gana, era transparente y no le importaba cumplir o no las expectativas de los demás; más bien las tomaba, las hacía bolita y las quemaba. Eso era algo que yo no podía permitirme. Él era libre y yo no podía serlo.  
El segundo periodo de clases me pareció increíblemente molesto y soporífero. Sólo quería irme de ahí. Quizá esconderme en los vestidores y dormir un rato, aunque no era muy propio de mí ausentarme las clases. Me limité a no hacer mucho y observar detenidamente el exterior que me mostraba la ventana. No me llamaron la atención ni una sola vez, pues no era algo que sucedía a menudo. Además, los trabajos hechos ese día los podría entregar después, ya que los profesores sabían lo responsable que era y que mis humores no alteran mi estudio, a menos de que fuera algo serio. Pero, en fin, importaba poco lo que pensasen de mí los profesores. Sólo necesitaba que mi padre aprobase mi actitud, mis logros, mis acciones, mis pensamientos… todo lo que yo representaba, eran el reflejo del modelo de "hijo perfecto" que mi padre deseaba y exigía. Si no me metía en problemas, si sacaba la mejor nota de mi clase, si me estaba quieto y sumiso… todo resultaba bien. Pero a veces por cosas insignificantes para mí, se tornaba todo muy feo… Por ejemplo, después de un par de semanas del concierto, mi padre se enteró de eso… Y me molió a golpes en una esquina, mientras mi madre sólo se quedaba callada en el sillón observando, abrazándose, y mi hermana se encerraba en su cuarto a quién sabe qué. Él sabía a la perfección que ninguna parte visible debía de tocar, pues alguien o todos lo notarían… así que se limitaba a mi espalda y piernas… Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado…  
Al terminar el segundo periodo de clases, fui a mi casillero y guardé mis cosas. De ahí tomé mi libro y mi cuaderno de matemáticas y física, además de un lápiz y una pluma. Fui primero a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer; pan de curry estaría bien. Le dije a Melody que ese día podía irse temprano, pues yo estaría ocupado y sin mi supervisión no había mucho que pudiera hacer.  
Caminé por los pasillos y me encontré a Sucrette hablando con Lysandro, aunque no quise prestar atención, alcancé a escuchar algo de Castiel. Quizá sobre su regreso al colegio. Con todo el asunto de –la bruja –Debrah, se complicó su estadía en el instituto. Había faltado bastantes días a clases. Pero, bueno, a mí qué me importaba. Seguí caminando y distinguí la sala A vacía, al igual que la mayoría de las demás. Al llegar a la sala B, los libros dieron un resbalón, por lo que supuse que no soportarían mucho sobre mi mano, ya que con la otra sostenía mi pan de curry. Abrí rápido la puerta y, al entrar, se cayeron mis libros. Pero no porque mi mano resbalara… más bien, los dejé caer al ver quién era a quien tenía que darle tutorías. Exactamente… Castiel estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres de en medio de la sala, me observó con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y permanecimos en silencio unos cuantos segundos que parecieron horas.  
–¡¿ERES TÚ?! –gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Castiel se puso de pie mientras lo decía y yo me llevé una mano a la cabeza.  
–¡No me jodas! ¡No aceptaré que seas tú quien me enseñe! –gritó realmente molesto –¡Me largo de aquí!  
Castiel guardó sus cosas y avanzó unos pasos pero al ver que me interponía entre él y la salida bufó irritado.  
–Quítate, delegado imbécil –me gruñó.  
–Si no apruebas los exámenes perderás el año. –le expliqué y su rostro pareció distorsionarse un poco. Como si su enojo hubiese bajado sólo un poco –Créeme que a mí no me agrada, pero tengo que hacerlo –le dije y bufó mientras rodaba los ojos –Si de verdad piensas que tú solo puedes aprobar todos los exámenes con una alta calificación y así no reprobar ni repetir el año, entonces vete. –le dije serio y me aparté de la puerta.  
Castiel me vio con una mirada asesina. Como si quisiese estrangularme en ese preciso momento, bufó y se retiró de la sala hecho una furia. Suspiré algo cansado. Recogí los libros y cuadernos que había dejado caer y me senté en uno de los pupitres de enfrente y dejé mis cosas en el de al lado, mientras comía mi pan de curry. Últimamente me gustaba ver por la ventana, me tranquilizaba un poco… ¿Por qué Castiel se comportaba tan hostil incluso cuando trataba de ayudarle? De verdad era idiota. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de todo? Porque, para comenzar, fue él quien le creyó a Debrah y no a mí, quien decía la verdad… Pero, bueno, ya no importaba, de cualquier forma, siempre habíamos sido completamente diferentes uno del otro. Como blanco y negro, agua y aceite… Y pensar que de pequeños nos llevábamos bien. En fin, las cosas cambian con el tiempo… Pero aunque yo aceptase que Castiel fuera así, no dejaba de dolerme un poco el pecho… Era como… haberme arrebatado algo de mí.  
Escuché un ruido brusco y volteé a ver el pupitre de al lado. Era Castiel, con un semblante molesto en su rostro. Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos y luego sonreí.  
–¿Así que te tragaste tu orgullo? –le sonreí.  
–No hagas que me arrepienta, idiota. –me contestó.  
Se sentó a mi lado y cruzó sus brazos.  
–De acuerdo –dije al terminar de comer –¿Qué materia se te dificulta más? ¿Física o matemáticas?  
–¿No es lo mismo? –cuestionó con enojo.  
Suspiré.  
–Comencemos con matemáticas, entonces…  
Repasé los ejercicios de inicio de semestre y se los expliqué de la manera más sencilla que pude. Le di una hoja con algunos ejercicios y, en menos de 10 minutos, los resolvió todos… correctamente. Me quedé viendo la hoja contestada, como si fuese un fantasma… ¿Se suponía que Castiel lo había entendido tan rápido? Parpadeé un para de veces y luego continué explicandole el siguiente tema. Cada vez que le daba una hoja con ejercicios que debía hacer, los terminaba en un parpadeo de ojos, además, todos correctamente… Estaba flipando; él incluso era más rápido contestando que yo. Y posiblemente los entendía mejor que yo… Me le quede viendo alucinando, de verdad no lo creía…  
–¿Qué me miras? –gruñó.  
–¿Cómo puedes reprobar matemáticas? –le pregunté.  
–Me duermo en clase –bufó.  
–Ah… –susurré y luego continué con el repaso.  
En poco más de una hora, terminamos de ver todos los temas del semestre. Le miré sorprendido. Quién diría que eso resultaría tan bien…  
–Creo que eso es todo de matemáticas, pero aun así, te daré unos cuantos ejercicios para que los hagas después. –le dije, mientras tomaba unas hojas de mi cuaderno y comenzaba a escribir los ejercicios.  
–¿En serio me dejarás tarea? –bufó.  
–Bueno, sí, puede que se te olvide después… aunque fue impresionante que supieses responderlos todos…  
–Eso es porque tú enseñas muy bien… –me dijo y volteé a verlo algo en shock… Su expresión era un claro "La cagué", pero luego la cambió y sonrió de lado –Típico del delegado lamesuelas. –rio y bufé.

Cuando hube terminado de escribir todos los ejercicios, los cuales eran bastantes, se los entregué a Castiel. Él mi miró con cierta molestia por dejarle "tarea" pero no dijo nada.  
–¿Qué materia necesitas repasar? Para hacer una pequeña guía…  
–Literatura, historia, inglés, anatomía… –susurró. –Te recuerdo que estoy por reprobar casi todas. Sólo en paraescolar tengo buena nota. –me explicó y suspiré.  
–De acuerdo, podemos estudiar mañana literatura e inglés, el jueves historia y el viernes anatomía.  
–¿Por qué el mismo día literatura e inglés?  
–Porque no es mucho, en cambio, historia y anatomía son muy extensos.  
–De acuerdo –bufó.  
–Entonces, continuemos con física –le dije y cruzó sus brazos.  
Se acercó a mí un poco para ver mejor mi cuaderno y no pude evitar sentir algo de nervios. Castiel se estaba comportando diferente… no tan hostil…  
Hice exactamente lo mismo con el repaso de física que con el de matemáticas. Incluso hice casi la misma cantidad de ejercicios para que Castiel los contestase… de igual manera que en matemáticas; rápidamente y todos correctos…  
–¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Castiel? –le pregunté algo cohibido por ver sus respuestas correctas. Ni un solo error, en tiempo record…  
–Que repruebe no quiere decir que soy idiota –bufó molesto.  
Me quedé en silencio y continué escribiendo ejercicios para que los repasase en casa. Estaban por ser las cuatro y media. Castiel comenzaba a bostezar y, al decirle que eso era todo, se puso de pie, recogió sus cosas y se retiró de la sala. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, el muy desconsiderado… todavía que estaba ayudándolo a no reprobar…  
Junté mis cosas luego de estar ahí sentado un rato. De camino a casa alimenté a los gatos de la calle al lado de la panadería. Y, al llegar a mi "dulce hogar", me sorprendió que los gritos no se hicieran presentes. Con prisa, subí a mi habitación luego de dar un simple "Ya llegué". Me encerré en mi pieza y me acosté. Terminé de leer una novela que tenía inconclusa y, al pasar de las nueve de la noche, me dormí.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! Review? n_n~_


	2. Explosión

Nunca sé qué demonios poner aquí xD

Pero todos sabemos que Tsundere + Yandere = explosión ~

En fin! Espero que les guste n/n

* * *

Al despertar, me percaté que mi alarma aún no sonaba. No quise volver a dormir y decidí ducharme y cambiarme, para luego bajar a desayunar en una cocina vacía. Normalmente mi madre era la primera en despertar para hacer desayuno a mi padre y a Amber, porque yo usualmente sólo comía unas tostadas y un vaso de leche. Además me gustaba llegar temprano a la escuela para arreglar la sala de profesores antes de que comenzara el día y todos los estudiantes vagaran de allá para acá. Salí rápido de la casa y cerré la puerta con seguro; el instituto no estaba lejos de mi hogar, así que tardaba sólo unos quince minutos caminando para llegar hasta tal, tomando en cuenta que hacía tiempo en el camino. Al llegar, me encontré con Melody arreglando su cabello frente a un espejo de bolsillo. Cuando se percató de mi presencia se sonrojó y me saludó.  
–¡B-Buenos días, Nathaniel! –me sonrió.  
–Buenos días, Melody. –le dije sin muchos ánimos.  
Melody se había encargado de acomodar las cosas fuera de sitio, por lo que no tenía mucho qué hacer hasta que comenzaran las clases. Desde la sala de delegados, sentado en una silla, veía el pasillo, a través de la entrada desnuda. Los estudiantes llegaban cada vez en mayor cantidad; primero uno, luego cinco, luego diez, luego treinta y así sucesivamente hasta que sonó el timbre. Fui a mi taquilla y tomé los materiales que necesitaría durante las primeras clases y me dirigí a la sala C. La primera clase era literatura; cierto, ese día tendría qué enseñarle a Castiel inglés y literatura… sin embargo, olvidé por completo la 'guía' que le haría, por lo que comencé a escribirla en una hoja blanca. Toda la teoría en dos hojas cupo perfectamente, y en otra página hice algunas frases inconclusas para que Castiel las completara con la respuesta correcta. Era cuestión de memorizar todo… Antes de que terminara la clase, entregué el trabajo de ese día y el anterior y me dediqué a comenzar la 'guía' de inglés, la cual fue prácticamente igual que con la de literatura. Además, por lo que había visto, Castiel captaba las cosas a una velocidad increíble. No tenía mucho de qué preocuparme. Incluso hasta se comportaba un _poco_ mejor que de costumbre. Supuse que estaba dejando un poco de lado su odio por el momento… Aunque no era algo que me desagradara del todo. Al final del segundo periodo de clases, guardé mis cosas en mi casillero y saqué lo necesario. Me sentí mareado un poco cuando un chico chocó contra mí accidentalmente, por estar corriendo en los pasillos. Me pidió disculpas sonoramente y se alejó rápido. Sentía cómo la cabeza me dio vueltas terriblemente y me detuve en las taquillas, evitando caer. Sentía como si se me hubiese bajado la presión y, a pesar de mi aversión a los dulces, fui a la cafetería por golosinas con una buena cantidad de azúcar y un refresco de cola. Compré dulces de colores, de esos que le gustaban a Melody. Me dirigí a la sala B y Castiel aún no aparecía, por lo que aproveché para sentarme e intentar relajarme mientras comía los dulces que recién había comprado… No me agradaba en lo absoluto el sabor, pero tenía que hacerlo o me marearía de nuevo… siempre fui algo propenso a los mareos y a la baja presión cuando me estresaba demasiado. Estuve recargando mi cabeza sobre el pupitre y cerré los ojos un rato. Sin darme cuenta y, en menos de unos minutos, me quedé dormido. Pero como Castiel ha sido siempre la persona más considerada del mundo, me despertó de una manera en la que se aseguraba por completo que me despertara… maldito.  
–¡EH! ¡Delegado imbécil! ¡Despierta, joder! ¡No te pienso esperar todo el día, ¿sabes?! –me empezó a gritar. Su mal genio siempre tan peculiar…  
–Agh... –gruñí y me levanté. –¡Cómo te aborrezco! –le grité y me puse de pie para darle un golpe. Ya me tenía harto y yo no iba a estar soportando sus gritos.  
Pero en cuando me levanté, la vista se me puso borrosa y me mareé de tal manera que todo a mi alrededor giró y sólo sentí cómo golpeaba el piso.  
Cuando desperté de mi ligero desmayo, estaba acostado sobre el suelo de tal manera que mi nuca se recargaba en la pierna izquierda de Castiel, quien me echaba aire con un par de hojas, sin verme. Abrí los ojos y los cerré inmediatamente, para seguir fingiendo mi desmayo. Sólo quería saber qué pensaba aquel idiota. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y estuve por "despertar", pero escuché un suspiro de Castiel.  
–¿Qué hago? –lo oí preguntarse –Este tipo necesita descansar y yo necesito estudiar… –susurró –Sin él, estoy seguro que repruebo… Joder… –gruñó.  
Bueno, ¿así que Castiel lo aceptaba? Él lo había dicho; sin mí, reprobaría. En otras palabras…  
–¿Me necesitas? –le dije riendo y Castiel dio un respingo.  
Me levanté y me toqué la nuca ligeramente.  
–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto, idiota? ¡Y yo todavía…! –Empezó a gritar, pero se detuvo –Espera… –dijo y volteé a verlo confundido. Su rostro parecía asustado. Nunca lo había visto así, no es el tipo de personas que muestra miedo en ningún momento –¿Q-Qué tanto escuchaste…? –me preguntó y me quedé flipando.  
Castiel, de cierta forma, parecía nervioso… ¿Pero por qué?  
–Sólo lo que acabas de decir… –le dije con cierta duda –¿Por qué? ¿Había algo más? –le pregunté ahora más confundido.  
–N-No… –me miró y luego volteó la vista rápidamente –¡Si tantas energías tienes para interrogarme, deberías empezar a darme tus aburridas tutorías! –me gritó y se sentó en un pupitre, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.  
Me quedé en silencio y asentí, me senté a su lado y comencé la "clase" de literatura. Había cosas que simplemente no podía memorizarlas, así que recordé un viejo truco para estudiar.  
–¿Te gustan los dulces? –le pregunté y me miró confundido.  
–Sí, supongo. Depende de qué tipo sean… –me contestó algo aburrido.  
–Hagamos esto. Cada vez que leas algo que se te olvide, come un dulce de cierto color y lo asociarás así. –le expliqué y sonrió de lado.  
–Cómo digas, delegado. –bufó y comenzó con la nueva "técnica de estudio".  
Quizá se comió más de la mitad de los dulces, repitiendo una y otra vez cosas que se le olvidaban. Siempre que leía algo, fruncía el entrecejo, tomaba un dulce y lo miraba unos segundos para luego comerlo. Refunfuñaba cada vez que le formulaba una pregunta y no sabía contestarla. Me gritaba y maldecía cada dos minutos, mientras yo sólo suspiraba y volvía a preguntarle otra cosa. Era como un niño pequeño.  
–¡Agh! ¡Esto no sirve! –gritó realmente molesto.  
–Veamos…  
Saqué una hoja con frases incompletas para que él las contestase correctamente. Me miró molesto pero aun así tomó la hoja de mal modo y comenzó a responderla. Veía a Castiel rascarse la nuca, fruncir el entrecejo y hacer muecas con la boca. Bufaba, gruñía, chasqueaba la lengua y, al final, me entregó la hoja casi contestada en su totalidad. Comencé a revisar las oraciones; pocas más de la mitad estaban bien. Repasamos de nuevo las cosas que no dominaba y, al terminar de estudiar, a eso de las cuatro, pasamos a repasar inglés. Era prácticamente la misma dinámica que con literatura, pero sólo era cuestión de práctica recordar las reglas gramaticales y ortográficas. Los dulces se acabaron; más bien, fue Castiel quien se los devoró.  
Cerca de las seis de la tarde, terminamos de estudiar y yo acabé de escribir ejercicios y síntesis para que Castiel las estudiase. Tomé mis cosas, al igual que él y salimos del instituto. A pesar de que aún era verano, el cielo estaba gris y las nubes lo coloreaban de un color más claro. El ambiente se sentía húmedo… Normalmente me habría ido poco después que él, para quedarme un rato más fuera de casa, pero realmente me sentía mal. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarme. Me sostuve de cualquier cosa que estaba a mi alcance y, sin mediar palabra con él, me fui dispuesto a caminar esos quince o veinte minutos sosteniéndome de las paredes de manera discreta. Vi cómo Castiel se alejaba en dirección contraria y suspiré. Por lo menos no había estado tan agresivo ese día. Seguí caminando y sentí cómo me flaqueaban las piernas. Me senté un momento sobre la banqueta y sentí cómo alguien se me acercaba. El rojo contrastaba bastante con el cielo gris.  
–Te acompaño a casa. –me dijo y lo miré completamente confundido –No me sorprendería que te desmayaras en media calle y un camión te pasase encima –sonrió de lado –Y no me desagradaría del todo –rio– Pero si mueres caerá en mi consciencia. Te ves realmente mal… Patético. –rio.  
Cómo lo odiaba. Pero, a pesar de ser tan… así, sabía que lo hacía con buena intención, aunque lo ocultase. Suspiré y tomé la mano que me extendía con indiferencia. Me puse de pie con su ayuda y caminamos en silencio todo el camino. Algunas veces me tambaleaba y Castiel sólo se limitaba a tomarme de los hombros con cuidado. Me sorprendió excesivamente que Castiel se comportara de una manera tan… humana.  
Al llegar a mi casa, volteé a verlo, después de abrir la puerta.  
–Gracias por… –le dije pero él levantó la mano.  
–Sólo no mueras –me dijo con simpleza y se volteó, para seguir su camino.  
–Idiota –susurré.

Al día siguiente, durante el estudio de historia con Castiel fue casi igual que el día anterior; maldecía con ese tono tan poco educado… ¡Inclusive me gritaba e insultaba sólo porque no lograba entender algunas cosas! Hubo un momento en que, a pesar de sentirme agradecido por haberme acompañado a casa, me hartó y me puse de pie realmente enojado.  
–¡Bueno, ya estuvo, ¿no?! –le levanté la voz. –¡No es mi culpa que estés por reprobar el semestre y tampoco es mi culpa que deba ser yo quien te enseñe! –me quejé y me miró retadoramente. –¡Así que cálmate! Me estás hartando.  
–¿Que me calme? –bufó –¡No sabes lo molesto que es estar junto a ti! ¡Ayer fui demasiado cortés! ¿Quieres que sea contigo como soy normalmente? ¡Sin aparentar! –gritó.  
–¡¿Huh?! –gruñí –¡¿Cómo que sin aparentar?!  
–¡Siempre soy peor contigo cuando estoy frente a los demás, imbécil! ¿Quieres que sea peor? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¡Pues perfecto! ¡Me encanta joderte! –gritó y se cruzó de brazos.  
Me quedé sin palabras. Ya no sabía qué responderle. Me llevé una mano a la cara e intenté relajarme un poco mientras respiraba profundamente. Me di por vencido.  
–Suficiente, llévate mi cuaderno de historia y larguémonos de aquí –le dije con un aire tétrico, o por lo menos así me pareció.  
–¿Qué? –gruñó –¿Ahora te arrepientes? ¡No jodas, delegado! ¿Qué no es tu obligación darme estas estúpidas tutorías? –me gritó y me puse de pie de nuevo para encararlo.  
–Para empezar, deja de llamarme "delegado", tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? –bufé y pareció sorprenderse un poco por mi actitud –En segunda, no es mi obligación, sólo es un favor que le hago a la directora y a ti –le recalqué eso último y frunció el entrecejo mientras guardaba silencio, en espera del resto de mis palabras –Y por último, ¡suficiente favor te hago prestándote mi libreta! ¡Es más! –grité, ahora saliendo de control –¡Te daré también mi cuaderno de anatomía, si con eso dejo de tener que verte la cara después de clases! ¡Suficiente tengo con verte en los pasillos!  
–O-Oye, no, yo t…–comenzó a hablar, ahora algo desconcertado por mi actitud, pero lo interrumpí.  
–¡Me importa un carajo que tengas que estudiar todo el semestre solo! ¡Arréglatelas tú, Castiel! ¡Me tienes harto! –le grité, tomé mis cosas y salí de la sala B.  
Yo no iba a dejar que me gritase cuando se le antojara, mucho menos si yo le estaba haciendo un favor. Fui pisando fuerte el pasillo y dejé el instituto en menos de un minuto. No estaba corriendo, pero avanzaba muy rápido. Llegué a mi casa en menos de diez minutos y, al encerrarme en mi habitación… comencé a sentir culpa. Es decir, no debí haber reaccionado así, a pesar de lo mucho que Castiel me sacara de mis casillas… pero, de cierta forma… En fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no debería arrepentirme por hacer algo comprensible. Y, cuando dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa de mi cuarto… me di cuenta que ni siquiera le había dado el cuaderno de historia a Castiel; tampoco el de anatomía, que estaba en mi taquilla.  
–Lo que me faltaba… –suspiré y me eché sobre mi cama.  
Apenas eran las tres y media… no le había enseñado casi nada de historia. Pero, bueno, él se las apañaría solo. Estaba realmente estresado. ¿Por qué Castiel era así? Joder, había cambiado mucho desde lo que pasó con Debrah… Pero… ¿qué se suponía que podía hacer yo? ¡Es más! Ni siquiera debería de importarme… pero, de cierta forma, me preocupaba…


	3. ¿Qué haces, idiota?

Este cap tiene lemon u/u  
Espero que les guste ~

* * *

Al día siguiente llegué algo tarde a la escuela porque me entretuve en el camino. Las primeras clases fueron muy silenciosas, lo que dio lugar a que mi mente trabajara mucho en hacerme sentir culpable por lo ocurrido en la tarde anterior, con Castiel. Pero, si él se comportaba así conmigo todo el tiempo, ¿por qué yo no? No era justo sentirme mal ni tampoco lo era que Castiel se saliese con la suya cuando quisiera. Además, había algo que me mantenía desconcertado; luego de que desperté de mi desmayo, Castiel me preguntó con algo de nervios que cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto, como si hubiese dicho algo que yo no debería escuchar. O hecho algo… ¡Qué me importaba! De cualquier forma, ya no había necesidad de pensar en Castiel porque no le daría más tutorías. Era viernes, supuestamente veríamos anatomía ese día, pero estaba tan cansado de él, que ansiaba poder volver a casa y eso ya era mucho…

Durante el receso, en la sala de delegados junto a Melody, Castiel entró y me encaró. Ah, joder…  
–¿Qué quieres, Castiel? –le pregunté de forma cortante.  
–¿Cuánto quieres para que me des tutorías? ¿Cuánto me cobras? –me preguntó con los brazos cruzados y realmente molesto.  
–No necesito tu dinero –bufé y continué comiendo, dispuesto a ignorarlo.  
–¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? Estoy cayendo muy bajo, delegado. –me dijo con algo de desesperación en su mirada y suspiré al verlo.  
Por un momento pensé en intercambiar mis tutorías por saber aquello que yo no debí oír mientras estaba inconsciente. Pero, justo después de abrir la boca, la cerré. No, no valía la pena; era un peso demasiado grande el simple hecho de estar con él. Siempre que estaba con Castiel, me irritaba fácilmente y nunca comprendía por qué.  
–No es no, Castiel –le dije con la mirada firme y bufó.  
–Imbécil… –susurró y se fue hecho una furia.

De cierta forma me sentía mal por él; ambos sabíamos que lo más probable era que perdería el semestre y, por consiguiente, repetiría el año… Suspiré varias veces y Melody notó que algo me sucedía, así que simplemente le expliqué lo que estaba pasando.  
–¿De verdad lo odias tanto? –me preguntó con ese tono dulce y suave que siempre lleva encima.  
–No es que lo odie –sonreí –Simplemente no congeniamos y me saca tanto de quicio que a veces quisiera degollarlo –volví a sonreír y Melody pareció asustarse un poco.  
–Castiel no es tan mala persona… de hecho, es un buen chico –me dijo con algo de pena y la volteé a ver confundido. ¿Castiel, un buen chico? Por favor, con sólo ver los harapos que se llevaba encima…  
–Antes ustedes eran buenos amigos… –me susurró Melody y me incomodé bastante. Había tocado un punto delicado.  
–Eso… fue hace mucho –dije cortante y ella suspiró.  
–Si alguna vez fueron tan cercanos, no sé por qué ahora, sólo por una tonta discusión de hace ya bastante tiempo, parecen gallos de pelea. –bufó ligeramente y algo molesta, por lo que sólo volteé la cara.  
Para que Melody tuviese ese tono conmigo, era porque estaba reprendiéndome y de verdad estaba enojada. Agaché un poco la mirada y vi mi comida. Inclusive había veces en que de pequeños comíamos juntos, paseábamos juntos, jugábamos juntos… hasta varias veces llegamos a dormir en el parque cerca de nuestro vecindario… Pero eso ya era pasado.  
–¿Y? ¿Te quedarás después de clases? –me preguntó y volteé a verla.  
–No lo creo. –le contesté y simplemente meneó la cabeza con desaprobación.

Durante el segundo periodo de clases estuve pensando sobre si sería buena idea o no seguir con las tutorías de Castiel. Sería ese el último día… y aún no le pagaba el favor a Castiel por "cuidar de mí" cuando me desmayé y por llevarme a casa… Y no quería deberle nada. Pero, al mismo tiempo, prefería evitar cualquier contacto con él porque lograba sacarme de mí ese sujeto… Suspiré cuando el timbre de la última hora sonó. Salí del aula al último, pues siempre esperaba a que los demás saliesen. Recargado en la pared del pasillo se encontraba Castiel, con los brazos cruzados, siguiéndome con la mirada hasta que caminé a mi taquilla y guardé mis cosas. Castiel se plantó a mi lado.  
–Nathaniel –me murmuró con un tono diferente y algo bajo. Me sorprendió que me llamase así… Estaba algo cerca de mí, posiblemente para que nadie más oyese que me había llamado de esa manera –Por favor… –me dijo y volteé a verlo. Su rostro realmente lo suplicaba.  
Sonreí para mí al ver a Castiel de esa manera. Aunque lo más probable era que estuviese actuando… Pero prefería pensar que me estaba rogando.  
–Con una condición –le dije algo triunfante. Castiel bufó y rodó los ojos.  
–¿Cuál? –preguntó con una mueca extraña en la boca.  
–Vas a decirme qué fue "eso" que dijiste mientras estaba inconsciente y no quisiste decirme –le sonreí sarcásticamente y me miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.  
Castiel se mantuvo en silencio con el entrecejo fruncido unos segundos que parecieron minutos y no comprendí la razón. Parecía como si se estuviese debatiendo algo en su cabeza y, luego de que ya la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían retirado del interior del instituto, sonrió de lado y suspiró.  
–Está bien, pero luego no te arrepientas, delegado.  
–¿Qué te he dicho sobre llamarme así? –gruñí.  
–Sí, sí… Nathaniel. –y volvió a sonreír de lado, pero ahora de una manera un tanto diferente. Como si se divirtiese al llamarme por mi nombre. Dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la cafetería; posiblemente compraría algo de comer.  
Suspiré. Al menos me lo había pedido "por favor"… aunque, a decir verdad, fue por eso mismo que no pude negarme. En fin, además, iba a escuchar lo que fuera que Castiel me había ocultado. Quizá y resultaba algo interesante.  
Tomé mi libro de anatomía y mi cuaderno, al igual que el de historia, pues no habíamos terminado de estudiar el día anterior gracias a mi explosión de enojo… Me sentí algo estúpido por haber reaccionado así; como Castiel normalmente lo haría. Incluso me sorprendía el hecho de que Castiel hubiese mantenido la cordura y no hubiese actuado igual que yo. Quizá sólo le había impactado el hecho de que me saliera de control y le hablase así por primera vez… Quizá por segunda, por el asunto de Debrah… Suspiré de nuevo; odiaba a esa mujer.  
Me encaminé a la sala de delegados y encontré a Melody guardando unos libros que estaban sobre las mesas.  
–Oh, Nathaniel, me asustaste… –sonrió apenada.  
–Lo siento –sonreí –Ah… estaré en la sala B, con Castiel… –murmuré algo incómodo –Puedes irte temprano, si quieres.  
–Oh –sonrió –De acuerdo, entonces me voy –dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y salió de la sala de delegados para encararme. –Suerte –volvió a sonreír y se fue a la entrada principal.  
"Suerte"… la iba a necesitar para soportar al engreído de Castiel. Al llegar a la sala B, vi a Castiel sentado en un pupitre, con los pies sobre la paleta de otro y comiendo una hamburguesa. Suspiré. Era tan… poco educado. Dejé mis cosas en uno de los pupitres y me senté en otro.  
–De acuerdo, continuaremos con historia. Ayer no acabamos. –le dije con indiferencia y rio.  
–Eso fue porque te volviste una fiera –sonrió con algo de comida en su boca.  
–¿Puedes terminar de tragar antes de hablar? –le dije algo molesto.  
–Sí, sí… –bufó y siguió comiendo mientras yo subrayaba unas cosas de mi cuaderno.  
Esperé a que Castiel terminase de comer para empezar. Comencé con los principales tratados que se formaron durante la primera y segunda guerra mundial. Eran sólo ocho en total. Al parecer Castiel tenía cierto interés por la historia universal, sobre todo si intervenían guerras en ella… Pero no parecía prestarme mucha atención. Al final, a eso de las tres y media, le hice varias preguntas; en su mayoría las contestó bien, en algunas otras titubeaba y en unas cuantas no sabía qué responder. Si estúpido no era, después de todo… Terminé de hacerle el pequeño "examen oral" al pasar de las cuatro de la tarde.  
–Con esto bastará… es lo que vendrá en los exámenes. –le dije en un suspiro. Comenzaba a tener hambre…  
Castiel sólo asintió y, al ver que sacaba el libro de anatomía, dio un respingo.  
–¿No es anatomía algo… extensa? –me preguntó con un aire perezoso.  
–Ah… –balbuceé –Pues sí. Pero sólo veremos lo básico y fundamental para que apruebes… –le expliqué y Castiel volvió a asentir, casi molesto.  
Pasamos poco más de tres horas estudiando el aparato respiratorio, digestivo, tegumentario, endocrino y reproductor. Éste último fue el más incómodo por los comentarios idiotas de Castiel. Dejé el muscular, el esquelético y el nervioso para el final porque quería utilizar una técnica diferente y con la cual se aprendería los nombres de las partes de los aparatos muy rápido.  
–Ahora… ¿Dónde dejé mi plumón? –me cuestioné a mí mismo y, después de revisar el piso, lo encontré.  
Tuve que agacharme un poco sobre el mismo pupitre para alcanzarlo y, al lograrlo y voltear a Castiel, me miraba curioso.  
–Empecemos con el nervioso.  
Revisamos el sistema simpático, parasimpático, central, periférico y autónomo. Al llegar a la parte de localizar los nervios, me puse de pie.  
–Párate –le dije con un aire aburrido. Castiel lo hizo después de chistar y me miró con los brazos cruzados –Y de preferencia quítate la chaqueta y la camiseta. –le dije algo incómodo.  
–Vaya, no pensé que fueses tan atrevido… Al menos deberías invitarme a salir, primero. –me dijo con un tono burlesco y bufé.  
–Voy a rayarte las partes donde tengas los nervios para que los memorices al verlos… –le expliqué y rio al ver que había ignorado su comentario estúpido.  
No dijo nada más y me obedeció. Increíblemente lo hizo. Cuando se quitó la camiseta y ésta le cubría la cara, no pude evitar ver su abdomen… el cual definitivamente estaba… bastante marcado… Hasta sentí algo de envidia.  
Comencé a rayarle los principales nervios del torso y brazos, mientras explicaba cada uno y su funcion. Aunque había unos que estaban en las piernas, tampoco podía decirle que se quitara el pant…  
–¡O-Oye! ¿Qué haces? –grité histérico al ver que de verdad se estaba quitando el pantalón.  
–¿Qué no ves? –me preguntó, haciendo una pausa a su tarea de desvestirse –Me quito el pantalón. Necesito rayarme las piernas también, ¿no? –bufó y continuó.  
–¡S-Sí, pero no puedes hacer esto aquí! –grité.  
–¿Por qué no? No hay casi nadie en el instituto, sólo tenemos que cerrar la puerta. –bufó.  
–¡N-No! –grité de nuevo y rio al quitarse por completo el pantalón y correr a cerrar la puerta con seguro. –¿Ves? No hay problema, delegado.  
–Que dejes de llamarme así… Y no cambies el tema, ¡no puedes desnudarte aquí! –le dije alterado y sólo rio.  
Suspiré; Castiel no iba a cambiar de opinión. Además, con solo ese bóxer holgado… No. Que lo hiciera él.  
–Agh… de acuerdo. Pero yo no pienso rayarte nada, hazlo tú. –le aventé el plumón y Castiel sólo bufó al atraparlo.

Se rayó otros cuantos nombres de nervios en las piernas y, al terminar, continuamos con los huesos.  
–No, el cúbito y el radio están al revés –le corregí, me vio con molestia y corrigió su error.  
–Sí, sí…  
No eran muchos los huesos que se tenía que memorizar; sólo unos treinta. Seguido de los huesos, comenzamos a repasar los músculos, los cuales eran un poco más de treinta. Al pasar de unos cuantos escritos en el cuerpo de Castiel, él bufó y me miró.  
–Ya no me caben –me dijo con molestia –Ven acá –me ordenó y me acerqué con confusión.  
En cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me atacó, intentando quitarme la camisa.  
–¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? –le grité entre enojado y asustado.  
–¡A mí ya no me caben más palabras! ¡No seas egoísta y dame tu cuerpo! –me gritó y ambos callamos.  
De acuerdo, eso podía interpretarse de una manera muy incómoda… Castiel se separó de mí inmediatamente y bufó, mientras volteaba la cara y cruzaba los brazos. Toqué mi cara en muestra de incomodidad absoluta y me sorprendí mucho al notar que mi piel estaba demasiado cálida… Quizá estaba… Ah, no. Era imposible que me sonrojara por eso; quizá sólo porque fue muy vergonzoso. Sí.  
–Es decir… déjame rayarte, también… –me explicó con un tono bajo y suspiré ligeramente.  
–Es tu culpa haber hecho la letra tan grande… pero, de acuerdo… Sólo faltan los del torso, ¿no? –le dije mientras me aflojaba la corbata. Vi que Castiel asintió, aun sin verme.  
Me quité la corbata y la camisa, y comencé a explicarle cuál era cada músculo que rayaba en mi cuerpo. Cuando tuve que rayarme el esternocleidomastoideo y el deltoides, le pedí (a regañadientes) que me ayudase, pues yo no alcanzaba. Por suerte, los moretones que llevaba marcados en mi espalda habían desaparecido casi por completo y no se notaban. Me puse de espaldas a él y rayó una larga palabra en mi espalda y, luego, fue bajando el plumón por mi espalda, recorriendo el camino de mi columna e, inmediatamente, di un respingo. Estuve a punto de voltearme para quejarme y darle un golpe en el estómago por rayarme de más.  
–¡Qué crees que est-…! –grité, pero sentí cómo me empujó hacia adelante, haciendo que chocase contra la pared que estaba frente a mí.  
Mi cara ardió de ira y antes de que pudiese hacer algo, sentí que Castiel tomaba mis muñecas entre sus manos y me acorralaba contra la pared, de manera que no podía moverme y mi pecho chocaba con el muro.  
– ¿¡Qué haces, idiota?! –le grité airado.  
–Shh… –me calló –Te puede oír alguien –me dijo y caí en cuenta de que era cierto. –Oh, espera… ya no hay nadie porque son más de las ocho –murmuró sobre mi oído y me dio un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.  
Tenía un mal presentimiento… y mi cara comenzó a arder.  
–S-Suéltame –le pedí con enojo al notar que no podía contra su fuerza física.  
–Dime por favor. –me susurró de nuevo y tuve tantas ganas de golpearlo. Se estaba divirtiendo, el muy idiota.  
–P-Por favor, suéltame… –murmuré a regañadientes y con la cabeza ardiendo en ira.  
–No –me siseó sobre el oído y sentí algo húmedo recorrer mi oreja.  
Di un respingo y un nuevo escalofrío me recorrió al notar que esa humedad fue causada por su lengua. No sabía qué estaba pasando o qué pensaba Castiel que estaba haciendo. No podía siquiera mover mis muñecas.  
–¿Qué haces, idiota? Suéltame ya o te juro que te meterás en problemas –le amenacé en vano, pues sólo rio.  
–Me gustan los problemas –me sonrió y sentí que mordía mi cuello…  
Hice un ligero movimiento alterado al sentir sus dientes sobre mi piel… No… no entendía qué pasaba o por qué había perdido la fuerza. Sentí la lengua de Castiel sobre la piel de mi cuello, trapecio y oreja. No tenía siquiera fuerza para hablar, aunque lo intentaba. Quería gritar y correr lejos de él porque… no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Quizá era un sueño… uno muy real.  
En un momento de debilidad e incredulidad, Castiel me dio la vuelta con un movimiento rápido, de manera que estábamos frente a frente y lo único que me hacía ver bien su cara era la luz de la sala de delegados. Las ventanas estaban tapadas con cortinas y era de noche… La puerta de la sala estaba cerrada con seguro y no tenía ventana. Era la única puerta… posiblemente sólo quedaba el guardia de seguridad en el patio… Vi su mirada; esos ojos grises se tornaron más oscuros…. Me daban escalofríos de pies a cabeza. Sentí cómo su rostro se acercaba al mío lentamente, con la boca entreabierta. Giré la cabeza con la poca fuerza que tenía y me sonrojé completamente.  
–Detente… ¿Q-Qué haces…? –le intenté levantar la voz, pero más bien sonó como una súplica.  
–Voy a besarte. –me dijo serio y me alteré un poco. Intenté ejercer fuerza y moverme, aterrado, pero Castiel definitivamente tenía más fuerza. –¿Te supone un problema? –me preguntó con sorna y me airé.  
–¡Sí! –le grité, ahora con fuerza.  
–Qué lástima –sonrió y, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo… sentí sus labios sobre los míos.  
Eran… increíblemente cálidos. Tanto, que me quemaban. Intenté forcejar y mover mi rostro, pero simplemente mis fuerzas se habían extinto. Mis manos y piernas temblaban; sentía que en cualquier momento podría caer. Quería alejarme corriendo y no volver a ver a Castiel de nuevo… y, aunque mantenía mi boca sellada, al sentir un pisotón en el pie izquierdo, abrí la boca por mero instinto y sentí la lengua de Castiel adentrándose... Aunque quería, no tenía fuerza para cerrarla… La lengua de Castiel buscaba la mía… era algo completamente sublime. ¿En qué momento la situación se había tornado así? ¿No estaba soñando, de verdad? De un momento a otro, la pierna de Castiel se acercó a las mías y se aventuró a acomodarse sobre mi entrepierna, tocando con su cuádriceps mi…  
–Hm…. ¡P-Para, Castiel! –grité al fin, cuando tuve la fuerza para separarme de su agresiva y cálida boca…  
Castiel me miró confundido… No, no era confusión. Era algo diferente. Quizá desesperación…  
–No quiero –chistó y mis fuerzas volvieron debido al enojo, pero se acercó a mí lo suficiente para pegar todo su cuerpo con el mío.  
–¡Que me sueltes, joder! –le grité ahora con un volumen más alto.  
–No grites, Nathaniel. –me dijo con una voz firme y callé en seco al notar ese cambio de voz en él. Normalmente era hostil y agresivo, pero ese tono fue diferente; hasta parecía como si me lo pudiera… por favor.  
–Dijiste que querías saber qué había dicho durante tu desmayo, ¿no, idiota? –me gruñó y asentí algo impactado por su mirada y su tono de voz. –Pues, verás… dije… –me murmuró y pausó. Se acercó a mi oído y susurró –"¿Por qué será que me gusta este sujeto?" –siseó con su ese tono de voz que acababa de descubrir y me estremecí.  
¿Había… escuchado bien? ¿Eso se suponía que había dicho? ¿O sólo estaba bromeando? Me quedé en shock y dejé que mis brazos dejaran de ejercer fuerza. Lo miré con los ojos como platos, la boca entreabierta y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Castiel me miró confundido, pero no dejó de sujetarme las muñecas.  
–Tú… –susurré. No sabía siquiera que mi boca se había abierto… estaba hablando sin darme cuenta. –¿Mientes…? –pregunté inconscientemente.  
Castiel me interrogó con la mirada y sentí algo húmedo en mis ojos, haciendo que Castiel abriese los suyos aún más. En un movimiento casi fugaz, Castiel soltó mis muñecas y me enrolló con sus brazos, haciendo que mi cabeza se acomodara entre su cuello y su hombro. Sus mechones rojizos se adherían a mis mejillas húmedas.  
–No miento –me aseguró firmemente y me estremecí por la seguridad de sus palabras.  
Estaba confundido… no podía moverme debido al shock. Es decir, ¿de verdad… Castiel me había dicho eso? ¿A Castiel yo… le…? No, era tonto; no tenía sentido. Pero lo único que mi mente podía pensar era, "¿qué debo decirle…?" y… ¿qué siento yo…? Era claro.  
–¡Como si te fuera a creer! –le grité en un momento de cordura e intenté alejarme. Lo más probable era que sólo se divertía confundiéndome. Y yo no iba a caer en su trampa.  
–Joder, estúpido delegado. –lo escuché gruñir y volvió a acorralarme contra la pared, impidiéndome el movimiento –Te estoy diciendo… –me dijo con la respiración algo entrecortada por el brusco movimiento y, en ese momento, sentí una mano sobre mi entrepierna y di un respingo de pies a cabeza –Que me gustas, joder. –y sentí cómo rozaba su mano sobre la tela… justo donde se encontraba mi…  
–Agh… –gruñí, pero más bien, eso sonó como un… gemido. Y Castiel sonrió debido a eso.  
Escuché que rio… Movía sus dedos sobre mi entrepierna mientras me impedía moverme; no podía pensar correctamente y terminé sin fuerza, a pesar de intentar todo ese tiempo alejarme de él. Hubo un momento en que dejé de tener cordura y me aferré a la espalda de Castiel…  
–D-Déjame… en paz… id-diota… –le gruñí e intenté arañar su espalda desnuda, pero sólo rio.  
–¿Por qué? Si pareces disfrutarlo – me siseó sobre el oído y sentí que la desesperación me iba a abarcar por completo… pero no sentía otra cosa más que náuseas… pero no porque tuviese asco. Eran distintas… Era algo parecido a los nervios.  
Quizá no estaría dudando de toda aquella situación… si no me hubiese percatado de que yo mismo me mordía el labio inferior. Y, cuando perdí por completo el control, fue cuando me di cuenta… de que estaba disfrutándolo. Y no de una manera saludable… Es decir; era Castiel quien estaba haciendo eso…  
–¿Q-Qué demonios… quieres de mí? –le pregunté con esfuerzos y sentí que mordía mi cuello, produciendo un escalofrío en mi cuerpo.  
–No es que quiera algo de ti –rio, mientras sentía que su lengua recorría el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha –Más bien… Te quiero a ti. –me afirmó y mordió mi cuello de nuevo, restándome fuerzas otra vez.

Con cada mordida, perdía cordura. Con cada lamida, disminuían mis fuerzas… y con cada beso que sus labios le daban a mi piel, mi resistencia se desvanecía aún más; como si quisiera que Castiel continuase… pero, ¿por qué?  
Después de que mi voluntad de lucha se hizo añicos debido a la mano de Castiel, pareció que él no se iba a conformar sólo con eso… y sentí que desabrochaba mi cinturón, con algo de prisa.  
–¿Q-Qué haces…? –le cuestioné sin mucho volumen en mi voz. Intenté alejarme un poco pero mis manos temblaban.  
–Cállate –susurró sobre mi oreja y me hizo estremecer su paradójica voz; tan fría, pero tan cálida a la vez…  
Y sentí que su mano se adentraba a mi pantalón ya desabrochado… aún sobre mi ropa interior. No quería ni podía siquiera mover mi cabeza o alejarme de él, aunque sabía que eso estaba mal… Su mano se sentía más… no pude controlarme al comenzar a apreciar sus movimientos desesperados y gemí… varias veces, a lo que Castiel continuó...  
–Agh, maldición… –lo escuché que gruñó y me alejó un poco de él, haciéndome verle la cara y viceversa. –Oh… –dijo al mirarme. ¿"Oh"?  
–¿Q-Qué…? –pregunté con la mayor vergüenza que había sentido en toda mi existencia. No podía aguantar su mirada… Era demasiado penetrante…  
–Nada –sonrió como todo el engreído que es y, al poner su pie detrás del mío y empujarme levemente, caí al piso.  
–¿Q-Qué te pasa, imbécil? –le grité completamente confundido y molesto.  
Pero, entonces, Castiel, sin ningún tipo de pena se abalanzó sobre mí, quedando con sus manos sobre mis muñecas… Sentía que algo se movía debajo de mi ropa interior y no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta la médula por lo vergonzoso que sería que él se diera cuenta… o, más bien… él ya se había percatado, pero prefería pensar que no era así.  
–Hey, delegado– me murmuró y volteé a verlo molesto– Te haré mío. ¿Alguna objeción? –preguntó con descaro y mi boca comenzó a temblar.  
–¿Qué…? –alcancé a preguntar, pero no tuve oportunidad de decir nada más, pues Castiel me besó.  
Ese beso fue distinto, era más… calmado. Bajó a mi mandíbula, mi cuello y clavícula, para después, lamer y dar ligeros mordiscos a mi abdomen. No tenía siquiera voluntad para detenerlo… En cambio, me sentía como una chica al gemir tanto sin motivo… no es que eso me excitara… no es que… Castiel me gustara, sólo…  
–Te amo… –me escuché decir a mí mismo y mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. ¿Yo había dicho eso? ¿O había sido mi mente jugándome una broma?  
Pero esa duda se desvaneció al sentir que Castiel detuvo su tarea y me miró con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, preso de la incredulidad. Nos miramos por unos segundos que parecieron horas. ¿Qué se suponía que esa mirada suya significaba? Vi que había mordido su labio con desesperación y chistó.  
–Joder, ¿ves lo que provocas? –hizo una pregunta retórica y lo miré confundido, con la cabeza ardiendo por el rubor –Ya no pienso controlarme más. –gruñó y, de un solo movimiento, sus manos bajaron mi bóxer…  
–¡N-No! –grité con la mayor fuerza que pude e intenté levantarme para detenerlo, pero no pude, luego de sentir la calidez de su mano sobre mi miembro… –Agh… –gemí y me eché a atrás, golpeándome contra el piso de nuevo. No pude soportar la vergüenza y tampoco podía moverme debido a lo fuerte de la sensación… así que lo único que podía hacer, era cubrirme la cara con las manos y sentir... –J-Joder… –balbuceé y Castiel rio.  
–Ahora que estás tan sumiso, continuemos… –lo escuché decir con satisfacción y me alarmé por su comentario…


	4. Diez minutos más

Sé que les corté el lemon muy feo y tienen derecho a estar molestas conmigo xD~ En fin! Lo compensaré, lo juro~ Ya verán ewé ~ Espero que les guste!

* * *

–Ahora que estás tan sumiso, continuemos… –lo escuché decir con satisfacción y me alarmé por su comentario…  
–¿Q-Qué? –pregunté en completo pánico –¡De qué hablas! –recuperé la fuerza y me senté, recargándome sobre mis antebrazos, aun sintiendo la mano de Castiel sobre mi miembro… Era demasiado vergonzoso siquiera saber que estábamos en esa posición, así que volteé la vista, completamente sonrojado.  
–Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? –sonrió de lado, o eso alcancé a ver de reojo –Te haré mío, delegado. –susurró y, antes de que pudiese objetar, sentí algo húmedo en el glande… Mi pánico se acrecentó, mientras todo mi cuerpo se heló debido a la sensación. Volteé rápido a verlo y noté que se lamía el labio superior. Me miró con una mirada completamente distinta… como la de un depredador. No tuve fuerzas siquiera para hablar, ni para emitir un solo sonido… además de ese quejido…  
–Nunca he hecho esto… –me informó mientras vi cómo daba otra lamida.  
–Ngh… –gemí audiblemente y me tapé la boca con la mano derecha, mientras volteaba la vista.  
Quería detenerlo… quería empujarlo y salir corriendo… pero, en cambio, me quedaba ahí, esperando a que hiciera algo más. No lo entendía… no me entendía a mí mismo; ¿por qué le había dicho que lo amaba, si todo ese tiempo creí odiarlo? Ni siquiera sabía si realmente lo había dicho; no me había percatado de que mi garganta hablaba por cuenta propia… ¿Por qué… me afectó tanto escuchar que le gustaba? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué eso me hacía sentir… bien?  
Castiel utilizaba su lengua, recorriendo mi miembro, desde la base, atravesando el tronco y terminando en la uretra. Sólo sentía cómo mi cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura, mientras me llenaba de un cosquilleo frío y mi respiración se aceleraba… además de que mis fuerzas disminuían y mi lengua relamía mis labios con desesperación. Yo… estaba disfrutándolo, y eso me molestaba. Era Castiel…  
Tuve un momento de estabilidad en cuanto a cordura y, antes de perder por completo el control, detuve a Castiel, removiendo su rostro con mi mano derecha, lentamente. Él me vio confundido, pero con una sonrisa minúscula y seductora en su rostro.  
–¿P-Por qué todo este tiempo… dijiste odiarme? –le pregunté mientras intentaba estabilizar mi respiración. Intenté no mirar a mi entrepierna, mientras acomodaba mi bóxer.  
–Al principio lo hacía. Te odiaba tanto que quería matarte, cortarte en cachitos y dárselos de comer a Demonio–sonrió divertido –Luego de lo que pasó con Debrah, cuando volvió… no sé, las cosas simplemente sucedieron… no me preguntes un "por qué"; no lo sé. –bufó. –Lo que sí quiero saber… –susurró y me fue acorralando contra el piso, hasta que me acostó por completo y sus manos se apoyaban a mis costados. –Es, ¿por qué me dijiste "Te amo"? –sonrió de manera que me pareció ver dos -casi- imperceptibles hoyuelos en sus mejillas. –¿No que me odiabas? –se burló.  
–Eso es irrelevante… cambiaste el tema. –le contesté, volteando la cabeza a un lado.  
–Como sea, me lo dirás en un rato, cuando estés gimiendo… –sonrió de lado de manera idiota y, simplemente, ¡agh! Lo odiaba.  
–¡N-No! ¡Aléjate! ¡S-Son casi las nueve de la noche, Castiel! Tengo que volver a casa. Mis padres…  
–Pero… –me miró algo molesto, mientras se mordía el labio. Giró los ojos y suspiró –Ya, vale… –gruñó y se acostó a mi lado. –Sé cómo es tu padre… –me dijo en un susurró y mi enojo disminuyó.  
Nos mantuvimos en silencio. No fue incómodo, al contrario; fue cálido y acogedor.  
–Ya, vete antes de que me arrepienta, idiota. –lo escuché decir y asentí, agradecido con Castiel por haber sido considerado por primera vez en su vida…  
Y, justo cuando me iba a levantar, él me regresó al suelo, tomó mi rostro con su mano y me volteó la cara para vernos. Me miraba serio y no pude emitir ningún sonido.  
–Si apruebo los exámenes, me debes la continuación de lo de hace rato. –me dijo con una mueca divertida en su rostro y me sonrojé.  
–¿Continuación? –bufé –Además, como si yo fuese a aceptar eso… –intenté evitar el tema e irme, pero Castiel me detuvo… y sentí que me rodeaba con sus brazos.  
–En verdad… no sabes lo mucho que quiero violarte en este preciso momento –me dijo sin vergüenza alguna. Era un… completo descarado…  
–Te odio… engreído, lujurioso, idiota, pedante… –le empecé a decir con un volumen bajo, con la cara ardiendo de la vergüenza por sus palabras…  
Castiel sólo rio. Se acomodó de manera rápida sobre mí y me besó de nuevo… con prisa, con calidez y con mucho, mucho deseo… Al principio traté de evitarlo, pero luego me dejé llevar ¿Por qué le permitía hacerlo? Si antes lo hubiese golpeado; inclusive, hacía sólo una hora, intentaba molerlo a golpes o salir corriendo, la que fuese más fácil.  
Pero, entonces sentí que su mano volvía a aventurarse a mi entrepierna y di un respingo. Me alejé de su boca y tomé su mano, para luego moverla bruscamente.  
–¡Te dije que tengo prisa! –le grité desesperado y sonrió.  
–Si nos quedamos diez minutos más, te llevo en mi motocicleta… –me sonrió y me tentó… Pero, no, no debía dejarme llevar por él. Si nos quedábamos "diez minutos más" terminaría haciendo cosas de las que posiblemente podría arrepentirme…  
Pero, cuando abrí la boca para objetar, la mano de Castiel tomó la mía y la puso sobre su ropa interior, de manera que sentía duro… y caliente… Me hirvió la cara debido a eso y, aunque en primera instancia quise quitar mi mano instintivamente, Castiel le sostuvo hasta que eliminé mi "lucha" por alejarme… No podía siquiera verlo a la cara… era demasiado vergonzoso.  
–¿No quieres quedarte, entonces? –me preguntó con su boca sobre mi cuello, para luego lamerlo y morderlo con cuidado… mientras movía mi mano sobre su erección. No tenía fuerzas para quitarme…  
–Ah… Castiel, para… –susurré y me sorprendí por el tono de voz que salió de mi garganta. Tan débil… y tan dócil. Me odié a mí mismo por eso… pero, es que simplemente no podía ejercer fuerzas…  
¡No, no era eso! Más bien, no quería irme. No quería tener fuerzas para luchar… Quería seguir. Quería que Castiel continuase, pero me sentía tan sumiso por aceptar el hecho de que él fuese quien hiciese todo…  
–¿Entonces…? –me susurró Castiel en el oído y, al alejar mi mano delicadamente de su entrepierna, posé mis palmas de las manos sobre su pecho, para alejarlo. Su voz era la lujuria misma. Parecía que el simple hecho de estar conteniéndose le alteraba en demasía.  
Suspiré, mientras lo alejaba y me miró con recelo cuando lo aparté por completo. Bufó y se mantuvo sentado, sin mirarme. Supuse que se había molestado… Seguí empujándolo y eso lo sorprendió… Sonrió cuando terminé sobre él, justo como él estaba hacía rato.  
–Tomaré eso como un sí –rio malévolamente y se mordió el labio inferior.  
–Cállate… –le gruñí y pareció divertirse aún más.  
Bajé hasta su ropa interior y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.  
–Eh, ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó sorprendido.  
Lo ignoré y lamí la tela de la cual, debajo, se encontraba su -notable- erección. Castiel dio un respingo y sonreí para mis adentros. No quería que me tomase como un debilucho que se iba a dejar hacer cualquier cosa… Tomé el elástico de su bóxer con mis manos. Bueno, si ya estaba en eso… podría terminar lo que empezamos… Pero sólo durante esos "diez minutos más". Al bajarlo, no quise ver mucho 'aquello', ya que si lo veía me sonrojaría hasta la médula y eso le daría gusto a Castiel… Quería golpearlo de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad. Sin muchos rodeos, hice lo mismo que él; lamí la punta, para luego llevar mi lengua a las otras partes de su pene… Al meterlo a mi boca, escuché un gemido de Castiel; no muy audible, como si el muy cabrón se estuviese conteniendo… Sólo para joderlo, comencé a succionar ligeramente, mientras lo metía más dentro de mi boca. Sentía a Castiel estremecerse en un silencio que sólo era interrumpido por su respiración entrecortada y ligeramente agitada, además de ligeros suspiros y gemidos que intentaba ocultar. Me separé de él y lo miré a la cara.  
–¿Qué? –preguntó con la respiración apresurada.  
–Nada. –gruñí. Estaba cansándome de que se burlara de mí en mi cara… Habría que hacerlo "gemir" así como él lo había hecho… Lo odiaba tanto.  
–N-No sabía que… eras tan bueno en… esto. –me comentó entre respiraciones profundas. ¿Bueno en eso? Pero… era la primera vez que hacía algo así.  
Continué con prisa, aunque no quería que Castiel llegase a terminar… me resultaría de cierta forma demasiado incómodo… Así que, mientras sentía que su mano empujaba mi cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo y el cuerpo de Castiel estremeciéndose, me detuve en seco y me alejé.  
–¿Q-Qué haces? Continúa… –me pareció escucharlo suplicar, algo molesto por haberme detenido a tan sólo unos segundos de que llegase al orgasmo.  
–Ya pasaron diez minutos. –le sonreí de lado, mientras me lamía el labio inferior con superioridad.  
Castiel me fulminó con la mirada, se acomodó el bóxer y se puso de pie en silencio con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.  
–¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté confundido al ver que no había dicho nada ni me había obligado a continuar.  
–Cumplo el trato; sólo diez minutos y te llevaba a casa. Soy un hombre de palabra, ¿sabes? –gruñó y continuó cambiándose.  
No pensé que diría algo así… Me quedé en silencio viendo cómo su ropa se desplazaba por su piel desnuda. Quizá nunca más volvería a verlo así. Quizá sólo era un juego para él… o una burla. Pero, no. Castiel no era ese tipo de personas. Él no jugaría con alguien sólo por placer… y eso me hacía estremecer. Me despabilé y me cambié lo más rápido que pude. Al salir del aula, Castiel me tomó entre sus brazos. Con su mano derecha tomó mi mandíbula y la levantó levemente para que pudiera verle la cara y con la mano derecha me envolvió la cintura, tocando mi cadera con las puntas de sus dedos.  
–Después de aprobar los exámenes te haré mío, delegado inútil. –sonrió descaradamente y lamió mi labio inferior con la punta de su lengua. Me dieron escalofríos por su dominante actitud… Me liberé de sus brazos en un bufido y caminé en dirección a la puerta de entrada, junto con Castiel, quien no dejaba de sonreír descaradamente.

Al salir, le explicamos al guardia por qué estábamos ahí hasta tan noche (por las tutorías, claro…) y nos dirigimos a donde la motocicleta de Castiel se encontraba. Me extendió su casco extra y me lo coloqué lo más rápido que pude. Me subí detrás de él y, a regañadientes tuve que abrazarlo, mientras encendía la moto.  
–No exageres –rio –Ambos sabemos que te gusta tocarme –se burló y aceleró drásticamente, de manera que tuve que sujetarme fuerte a su cuerpo.  
–¡Te odio! –le grité lo más fuerte que pude mientras sentía que en cualquier momento nos estrellaríamos.  
La sensación del aire fresco rozando mis costados era… increíble. Nunca me gustó la velocidad, pues me parecía insegura; pero en ese momento, no tenía ni un gramo de temor. Era emocionante y me sentía, de cierta forma, libre por el hecho de ver las líneas que se dibujaban por las luces que pasábamos. Me sentí bien, sólo eso… En un alto, le pedí a Castiel que me dejase a una cuadra, para que mis padres no se dieran cuenta que me había subido a una motocicleta. Posiblemente mi padre se molestaría… Y, sí, Castiel sabía dónde vivía; después de todo, hacía ya varios años, vivíamos en el mismo vecindario. Cuando fue tiempo de bajar de la moto, me quedé ahí un rato, sujeto del cuerpo de Castiel. Él se quitó el casco y suspiró profundamente.  
–Es noche, vete ya y evítate problemas –me dijo y asentí.  
Bajé del vehículo y me quité el casco para acomodarlo en la parte trasera del asiento.  
–Gracias por… traerme. –susurré, algo incómodo. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido; era irreal.  
Castiel sólo alzó los hombros, restándole importancia y comencé a caminar. Al pasar de poco más de diez metros, escuché la moto encendiéndose y acelerando levemente. Cuando volteé a ver, Castiel estaba ya a mi lado, tomó mi mandíbula y, con cierta rudeza, me besó, mientras mantenía su mano izquierda sobre uno de los mangos de la moto y su pie derecho, junto al mío, sostenía el equilibrio de la moto. Me quedé en shock al sentir sus labios de nuevo… y, por primera vez, acepté el beso sin intentar separarme… Tomé sus hombros con mis manos y dejé que su mano se aventurara a mi cabello, hundiendo sus dedos entre mis mechones rubios. Sus labios eran cálidos… Al separarse de mí, yo aún sentía la necesidad de besarlo. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me gustaba besarlo si yo…? No me entendía… y tampoco quería entender. Sólo quería besarlo de nuevo. Y me acerqué de nuevo a él con prisa para hacerlo, justo después de que él se alejara. Castiel se sorprendió por mi acción y sentí sus labios sonreír sobre los míos, para luego corresponder al beso. Esa vez fui yo quien incitó a su lengua a jugar con la mía, a profundizar el beso… Castiel me separó un poco, cortando el beso y me miró entre sorprendido y arrogantemente… alegrado. O eso alcancé a definir…  
–Te lo volveré a repetir. –rio y se acomodó de nuevo sobre su moto, mientras se ponía el casco –Cuando apruebe los exámenes, te haré mío. –sonrió de lado y aceleró, dejándome en medio de la calle, pasmado.  
–¡Te odio! –le grité, con la esperanza de que me escuchara. Suspiré cuando vi que la moto daba vuelta en la esquina. –Pero qué demonios hice… –me dije a mí mismo.  
Seguí caminando; podía ver las luces de la sala de mi casa encendidas. Suspiré justo antes de entrar y encararme con mi padre.  
–¿Por qué tan noche? –me preguntó severamente desde el sillón de la sala, dejó de lado el libro que leía y se quitó los anteojos, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí.  
–Estuve dándole clases a un chico, creí que ya la directora te lo había dicho –le dije.  
–Ah, cierto. –masculló deliberadamente –La próxima vez no vuelvas tan tarde –me ordenó fríamente y me encogí de hombros.  
–Ya terminé las tutorías… No habrá próxima vez… –le dije con pocos ánimos y él asintió, satisfecho con mi respuesta. Continuó con su libro, luego de ponerse los lentes. Me sorprendió que estuviese tan apacible.  
Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro. Lo que menos quería, era que Amber entrase gritando a mi cuarto, sin siquiera tocar a la puerta; era usual en ella. Tomé una ducha y, luego de ponerme ropa para dormir, me acosté boca abajo sobre mi cama. Las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido apenas unas horas antes no dejaban de rondar por mi cabeza. Simplemente me era imposible dejar de pensar en ello… Me parecía tan irreal; incluso me planteé que todo fuese un delirio, una mentira creada por mi mente… Pero no era eso y yo lo sabía. Sabía a la perfección que Castiel me besó, mordió, lamió y de más cosas… y que yo hice lo mismo. Pero, lo que más me consternaba era haber sentido tanto odio por él y, de repente… haber dejado que mi subconsciente le dijese "te amo"… Pasé horas pensando en eso y, al final, caí en cuenta de que, en realidad, todo el tiempo fue envidia. Envidia de Debrah, por tener la confianza de Castiel, el cual no me creyó porque a ella le tenía esa confidencia que yo quería. Envidia de que él era libre; no tenía que aparentar ni cumplir expectativas. Envidia de poder ser él mismo, pues no le prohibían nada… Envidia de todo lo que él representaba. Castiel era mi polo opuesto, la persona más diferente a mí que había en el mundo. Y le tenía tanta envidia… porque yo, de cierta forma, me despreciaba a mí mismo… y quería ser como él. Pero, después de esa noche, todo me daba vueltas y ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué Castiel se fijó en mí? ¿Por qué un hombre…? Después de todo, siempre había sido algo llevado con las chicas… Sin embargo, nunca o vi con una o supe de alguna además de Debrah. Y no era el tipo de chico que tonteaba con cualquiera… Y eso me hizo relajarme un poco. Al menos tenía la certeza de que lo más probable, era que yo no fuese un juego para él. Aunque resultaba difícil de creer… ¿Por qué me gustaba creerlo? Me hacía estremecerme y sonreír ligeramente. Me odiaba a mí mismo. ¿De verdad a mí me gustaba ese engreído? No soportaba la idea, pero, a la vez, deseaba volver a verlo; volver a besarlo… Sus labios aún los sentía arder sobre los míos; como si me hubiesen dejado una quemadura. Y, si ese era el caso, yo podría considerarme un pirómano…


	5. Vacaciones

**_Ya se, me tarde mucho uwu ~ Olvidaba subirlo :c ~ Pero aqui esta ya el capitulo :3_**  
**_ En fin! Espero que les guste! No tiene lemon el capitulo, pero es mi favorito hasta ahora :3_**

* * *

El fin de semana lo pasé en mi habitación, repasando las cosas importantes que vendrían en los exámenes. Después de todo, eran los semestrales y de ellos dependía gran parte de la calificación final. Me preguntaba si Castiel estaría estudiando o haciendo el vago… Pero, bueno, con las tutorías que le había dado, estudió lo suficiente para aprobar; era sólo cuestión de repasar los ejercicios y notas que le di. Ojalá el idiota no reprobase, pero, a la vez… me asustaba lo que me había dicho; "_Después de aprobar los exámenes, te haré mío_". Idiota, ¿qué quería decir… con eso? Ni siquiera quería saberlo…

El lunes por la mañana, luego de llegar a la escuela, repasé algunas cosas antes del examen. Como todos los exámenes semestrales, sólo se iba a tal y no había clases posterior o anteriormente, por lo cual podíamos irnos a casa en cuanto termináramos las pruebas. El primer examen fue matemáticas, seguido, literatura. En cuanto terminé ambos, a eso de las diez y media de la mañana, me fui a mi casa, sin la intención de ver siquiera a Castiel… El martes tuvimos examen de física y filosofía. De hecho, apenas me había acordado que esa materia no se la había enseñado a Castiel; quizá era bueno en ella… aunque se me dificultaba creerlo. El miércoles fue examen de anatomía, el jueves de historia y el viernes de inglés y paraescolar. Aunque éste último sólo consistía en entregar una carpeta de los trabajos que habíamos hecho durante el semestre. Variaba de alumno a alumno, pues había diferentes clases de paraescolar; estaba arte, música y teatro, además de deporte, aunque no sabía qué tipo de "trabajos" podían hacer escritos los de éste último sector.

Estuve dos veces a punto de hablar con Castiel para saber cómo le había ido, pero desechaba la idea inmediatamente. No quería saber nada de eso… Porque Castiel podría joder con la frasecita del viernes… En lugar de eso, estuve dándole la vuelta cada vez que lo veía en el pasillo. Y, así, el viernes, cuando iba camino a casa, me di cuenta de que no lo vería de nuevo en un par de meses… y eso me hacía tener un sentimiento extraño; como si tuviera náuseas o nervios. Pero no entendía por qué.

Durante vacaciones no hice nada en especial; sólo acompañé una vez a Amber al centro comercial porque "echaba de menos pasar tiempo con su hermano"… Tuve que aceptar y, ahí, me encontré con Lysandro y Sucrette. A pesar del berrinche que hizo Amber por haber ido a saludarlos, fui a conversar un poco y saber qué tal les iba. Aparentemente, no esperaban que alguien del instituto los encontrase ahí, así que me hice el tonto y no especulé nada sobre su "relación", la cual era bastante obvia.

–S-Se suponía que Castiel vendría a acompañarnos… pero no ha estado de humor últimamente –dijo Sucrette con cierta desesperanza.

–Sí –secundó Lysandro, mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla –Desde antes de los exámenes estaba diferente, pero desde que comenzaron las vacaciones… está de un humor del diablo –dijo serio y me incomodé un poco. ¿Castiel estaba de mal humor desde que las vacaciones habían iniciado? ¿Sería eso porque huía de él…?

–Ah… qué mal –dije sin mucho ánimo.

–¿No será que ustedes dos pelearon? Por eso de las tutorías. –Preguntó Lysandro y di un respingo.

–Lysandro… –susurró Sucrette, a modo desaprobatorio y Lysandro sonrió.

–No, para nada. Sólo lo de siempre – Sonreí y moví la mano para negarlo. Sí, mentí. Y qué gran mentira más vil.

–De acuerdo… – respondió Lysandro –Creo que tu hermana está esperándote… y no me agrada la mirada que le dedica a Sucrette. –dijo incómodo y Sucrette se hundió en sus hombros un poco, con una sonrisa tímida.

–No te preocupes, está bien. Ya me acostumbré –rio y suspiré.  
–Lo siento, así es ella –le dije resignado. –En fin, nos vemos en otra ocasión y, si no, hasta que comiencen las clases –le dije con una sonrisa y me despedí con un ademán de manos. Ellos me correspondieron y tomaron su camino de nuevo.

Al volver con Amber, me reprochó por lo ocurrido y, para cesar su berrinche, le compré un helado. Pasamos la tarde entera ahí, aunque yo no estaba de muy buen humor para compartir mi día con ella. A decir verdad… eso era porque no dejaba de pensar en Castiel. ¿Tan molesto estaba conmigo por no haberme dignado siquiera a preguntarle cómo le fue? O algo así… Pero, aunque quería hablarle para saber si estaba molesto conmigo, al mismo tiempo no. No quería que me tentara a hacer algo… Y dejé pasar ese pensamiento.

Faltaba sólo un mes para que las vacaciones de verano terminasen y yo no me sentía del todo cómodo conmigo mismo. A pesar de haber intentado distraerme leyendo novelas y paseando un poco por mi cuenta en la ciudad, no dejaba de tener esa sensación de decepción. Estaba molesto conmigo porque era un cobarde y ni siquiera me atrevía a ver cómo estaba Castiel. Pero, es que… no quería que pensara que yo estaba interesado en él. Es decir… no es que no lo estuviera, sólo… ¡Agh! ¡Mientras más pensaba, más me enredaba con mis propios pensamientos! ¡Y eso me molestaba mucho! No sabía qué hacer, pero sentía la necesidad de volver a verlo, por lo menos para animarlo un poco y no estuviese tan de mal humor. Porque, normalmente lo estaba, pero a como dijo Lysandro, estaba muy por fuera de sus límites. Y, a pesar de todo, preferí seguir siendo un cobarde…

Un sábado, luego de pasear por el vecindario, decidí volver a casa y, en la esquina, me encontré con una motocicleta gris y a un chico pelirrojo, con pantalones negros y una camiseta del mismo tono, además de tenis rojos. Lo miré con los ojos como platos y él sonrió. Me quedé parado en el mismo lugar y él me lanzó uno de los cascos que llevaba encima.  
–Sube –me dijo con media sonrisa y me espabilé.

–¿Eh? –vacilé –No –le dije serio.

–No jodas. Súbete. –me dijo con cierta burla y bufé. –¿O tienes algo más interesante qué hacer? –me preguntó con sarcasmo y suspiré, molesto. No, la verdad no tenía nada más interesante qué hacer…

Me resigné y me puse el casco rápidamente. Al subirme tras de él, tragué saliva, nervioso y lo abracé. Escuché una risa de su parte pero lo ignoré, para luego sentir el arrancón del vehículo.

–¿A dónde me llevas? –le pregunté curioso. Al menos debería de haberme dicho eso… ¿no?

–Dentro de poco lo sabrás –me dijo seriamente y asentí, mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su espalda y veía la ciudad a nuestro costado. Me sentía más tranquilo al verlo de buen humor… Al menos tenía la certeza de que no estaba molesto conmigo.

Castiel se detuvo en una esquina y aparcó la motocicleta en el pequeño estacionamiento. Nos bajamos y, con un ademán, me indicó un pequeño establecimiento de comida italiana llamado "_Affamato di libri_". La construcción era de madera pintada de rojo. Gran parte de la pared donde se encontraba la puerta principal, era de vidrio. Había una especie de sombrilla pegada a la pared, haciendo sombra a unas cuantas mesas con cuatro sillas cada una. Me quedé en silencio, ¿se suponía que Castiel tenía la intención de entrar ahí? Y, ni siquiera me dijo nada. Sólo lo hizo; entró y me miró con recelo para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Así hice y, a decir verdad, no sé qué demonios pasaba por mi cabeza cuando abrí la boca.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me traes aquí? –le dije molesto.

¿Por qué estaba molesto, carajo? ¿Por qué? Si ese era un gesto… nuevo, de su parte. ¿Por qué, en primera, me llevaba a un restaurant? ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Acaso él… me estaba invitando a comer? ¡Ave María Purísima!

Castiel se quedó en silencio y siguió caminando, hasta sentarse en una mesa en la esquina, con cuatro sillas. Lo seguí disgustado y continué con mi estúpida actitud.

–Respóndeme, ¿por qué rayos me trajiste a aquí?

Y, es que… yo no quería ser grosero. Sólo no comprendía qué sucedía. No lo comprendía para nada. Y no sabía cómo reaccionar… Y, entonces, Castiel me vio a los ojos, con una expresión molesta y bufó.

–Porque quería verte, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, siéntate y no hagas preguntas estúpidas. Intento ser amable, ¿sabes? –me contestó algo disgustado y parpadeé un par de veces al notar cierto sonrojo en su rostro. Quizá el enojo mismo era la causa… Asentí y me senté frente a él en silencio.

Castiel estaba siendo amable… Castiel me estaba invitando a comer… ¡Estaba con Castiel en un restaurant de comida italiana! ¿Qué tramaban los de arriba? Dejé de pensar mucho y me enfoqué en intentar que nuestro prolongado silencio no fuese tan incómodo. Y, justo cuando iba a hablar, Castiel abrió su boca.

–Puedes tomar un libro de alguno de los estantes de ahí, mientras esperas… –me dijo, medio titubeante y volteé a ver a donde me señalaba.  
Al otro lado del restaurant, el cual era pequeño, se encontraban tres estantes altos con muchos libros y un cartelón negro con letras blancas que decían "Tome y regrese. Gracias" Sonreí y volteé a ver a Castiel algo confundido.

–¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –le pregunté con un tono más suave, para que no se lo tomase a mal y me volteó a ver, luego de haber estado viendo la ventana todo el tiempo.

–Sé que te gusta la comida italiana y leer… –me dijo serio –Así que te traje al lugar más aburrido del mundo. Ya sabes, para gente aburrida como tú –sonrió sarcásticamente y bufé. Me puse de pie, dispuesto a tomar un libro, pero luego deseché la idea. Sería algo descortés hacerlo… así que me senté de nuevo y Castiel me miró curioso –¿Qué?

–Nada, sólo pensé que sería mejor conversar… –le dije titubeante y sonrió.

El silencio fue algo incómodo al principio, pero, luego de ordenar, todo se tornó diferente. Me recordaba a los días en que éramos niños y jugábamos sin parar en el parque del vecindario. Castiel me había contado qué había estado haciendo durante sus vacaciones. Como era época de vacaciones, las líneas aéreas estaban más que ocupadas, por lo que sus padres no habían tenido oportunidad de visitarlo, así que había estado solo todo el tiempo… y eso, de cierta forma, me hacía sentir un poco mal. Pero a él le gustaba su soledad, supongo. Cuando llegó nuestra orden a la mesa, comimos mientras intercambiábamos diálogos; en su mayoría eran agresiones del uno al otro… cosas de todos los días. Y, después de terminar de comer, todo se tornó más… llevadero. Seguía diciéndome idiota, estúpido, lamesuelas, perro faldero, entre otras cosas; y yo seguía llamándolo vago, inútil, bueno para nada, engreído… Pero era inevitable. Y, de cierta forma, yo sabía que él era así; no podía ser amable, no era su naturaleza… sin embargo, sí, como había dicho Melody; Castiel era un buen chico, después de todo. Al terminar de comer, a eso de las seis y media, Castiel pareció tener una idea y, después de pagar la cuenta entre los dos, nos fuimos en su moto a quién sabe dónde.

–¿Y ahora? –le pregunté divertido… ¿Eh…? ¡Oh, por dios! ¿De verdad me estaba divirtiendo con el rebelde bueno para nada, malhumorado y pedante? ¿Por qué mi sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro? Debía… de estar perdiendo la cordura… Sí, seguramente era eso.

–Hay un lugar al que me gusta ir a esta hora. –me dijo sin más y pasamos un largo boulevard durante diez minutos.

Estábamos casi en los límites de la ciudad y, al llegar, nos bajamos en un lugar desolado y altísimo; incluso hasta mis oídos se habían tapado debido al cambio de altura. Desde ahí, se miraba toda la ciudad. A lo lejos, el cielo parecía cambiar de color a uno más rojizo. Nos quedamos sentados en la moto, sin hablar. Castiel tenía sus brazos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido, pero mantenía la vista fija en el atardecer. El cielo comenzó a colorearse rosado y anaranjado, mientras que las nubes desaparecían rápidamente. De un momento a otro, el cielo se oscureció y las diminutas luces amarillentas y blanquecinas deslumbraban todo a su alrededor. Los edificios parecían azulados y amarillentos debido al juego de luces y sombras. A lo lejos se veían los carros pasar por alguna avenida transitada, mientras el cielo, en esa parte de la ciudad, dejaba apreciar más estrellas de lo normal. Me gustaban ese tipo de vistas y pocas veces había visto una tan sublime. Simplemente, me quedé maravillado.

–Delegado –escuché la seria voz de Castiel, en un tono bajo. Volteé a verlo y se mantenía en la misma posición que antes –No te odio. –me dijo en un murmullo y sonreí.

Estuve a punto de soltar un comentario sarcástico, pero Castiel parecía realmente serio. No estaba para bromas.

–Lo sé. –suspiré y estiré mis brazos. Volteé a verlo y sonreí ligeramente –Yo tampoco te odio. –le confesé.

Castiel sonrió de lado y, rápidamente, llegó hasta mis labios… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Ya no sabía; sólo actuaba… Lo besaba como si tuviera la necesidad de hacerlo. Como si mi cuerpo me lo pidiese. No duró más de diez segundos, cuando Castiel se separó y me miró prepotentemente.

–En verdad, delegado. Te quiero violar –sonrió y ¡agh! ¡Me retractaba! ¡Sí lo odiaba! Pero…

–¡Maricas! –escuché una voz y ambos nos volteamos. Eran dos chicos como de nuestra edad… Castiel gruñó y pareció que su cara había cambiado por completo.

–¿Puedes repetirlo? No te escuché, imbécil. –le gritó Castiel y, oh, dios, no… Lo tomé del brazo y me miró molesto.

–Mejor vámonos –le dije con un volumen alto, para que los tipos escucharan y no se armara una pelea.

–¡Sí, váyanse, malditos maricones de mierda! –se escuchó la voz del otro sujeto y Castiel me soltó el brazo. Miró al piso y encontró una vara de metal no muy gruesa. La tomó y sonrió macabramente.

En cuanto vi aquello, entré en pánico. Era mejor irnos cuanto antes. Pero no sabía cómo detener a Castiel…  
–¡Uy! ¡El maricón se enojó! –se escuchó de nuevo al primer tipo y mi piel se heló. –¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Nos vas a pegar, mariconcito? –gritó de nuevo y rieron a carcajadas.

Castiel avanzó y, aunque intenté retenerlo, no lo logré.

–¡Suéltame y quédate aquí! –me gritó, realmente molesto… Me quedé en shock. Mi vista se había nublado… Estaba realmente confundido y, cuando salí de mi trance, el escenario era distinto.

Castiel estaba peleando con aquellos dos chicos. Me asusté al verlo tan agresivo; nunca lo había visto así… Además, la barra de metal que llevaba encima la usaba como si estuviese conteniéndose y dentro de poco no podría soportarlo más… No podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada… Eran dos contra uno y… aunque yo había dejado de practicar box, algo podría hacer. Salí corriendo para enfrentar a uno y, realmente, no fue muy difícil golpearlo unas cuantas veces, aunque yo también recibí algunos golpes. Al final, Castiel dejó en el piso al otro y comenzó a patearlo una y otra vez. Cuando me di cuenta, el chico con el que yo estaba peleando volteó a verlos también y nos soltamos.  
–¡Oye, ya déjalo! ¡No era para tanto! –le gritó el chico que me había soltado.

–¿No que muy hombre? –rio Castiel y siguió golpeándolo con su pie.

–¡Castiel! –le grité asustado. –D-Detente… –le dije ahora en pánico; me miró confundido y se alejó del chico.

El que aún estaba en buenas condiciones, ayudó al que estaba en el piso a ponerse de pie y, a pesar de estar bastante golpeado, sólo bufó con prepotencia y se paró por su cuenta.

–Tú… –le dijo a Castiel y él volteó a verlo severamente, mientras movía la barra de metal en círculos, sonriendo. El chico pareció arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir y se dio la vuelta. –Vámonos, no vale la pena… –le dijo al otro chico y subieron a un auto, para luego irse.

Cuando el carro hubo desaparecido de vista por completo, Castiel se echó a reír.

–Joder, ¿viste su cara? –rio y me quedé viéndole algo asustado. –¿Qué? –me preguntó confundido.

–Nada. Sólo que… ¿estás bien? –le pregunté y sonrió.

–Sí. ¿Acaso creías que unos cretinos como ellos me harían algo? Son sólo algunos golpes; nada serio. –y luego volteó a verme –¿Pero tú estás bien? –me preguntó "casi" preocupado.

–Ah, sí. No es nada, sólo me duele un poco… –le dije mientras me limpiaba la cara.

–No creí que te atreverías a pelear –me dijo mientras caminábamos a la motocicleta.

–Antes practicaba box. Lo dejé hace mucho –le expliqué y sólo escuché un "hmm" de su parte.

Cuando comenzamos a ponernos los cascos, Castiel me miró y abrió un poco la boca.

–Tienes sangre en el labio. –me dijo y se acercó a besarme de nuevo… Lo acepté, como había hecho antes, aunque no comprendía del todo por qué le permitía hacerlo. Al separarse de mí, sonrió –Mentí –y se puso el casco.

–¡Idiota! –le grité y me terminé de poner el casco.

Nos subimos a la moto y, en un semáforo en rojo, Castiel me volteó a ver.

–¿Quieres ir a mi casa? –me preguntó con un tono libidinoso.

–¿A qué? –le pregunté dudoso y sonrió.

–A que te viole, ¿a qué más?

Castiel era tan… descarado.

–Me rehúso. –le dije molesto y suspiró. –Llévame a mi casa.

–Qué aburrido eres –me dijo y se volteó de nuevo para esperar la luz verde.

No dije nada y suspiré. ¿Así que todo lo del día fue para convencerme de ir a su casa? Me parecía difícil de creerlo, pero a la vez, podría esperármelo de un engreído como él. Pero, no. Aunque intentase meterme la idea de que Castiel no era un buen chico, yo sabía que me mentía a mí mismo y, sí… joder, era difícil de aceptarlo, pero a mí me gustaba. Quizá siempre lo había hecho y sólo había sentido ese "odio" para no permitirme sentir algo por alguien quien seguramente me odiaba. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora; todo un giro de ciento ochenta grados... "del odio al amor", ¿huh? Ya lo tenía claro; nunca fue odio, por lo menos de mi parte…

Castiel me dejó en la esquina donde lo había encontrado en la tarde y me bajé de su motocicleta. Dejé el casco en la parte trasera y, antes de comenzar a caminar, Castiel me vio a los ojos.

–Oye –me habló –Sobre lo de violarte… –sonrió lujuriosamente y ¡quise golpearlo, realmente! Pero luego su mirada cambió –No quiero violarte –bufó, como si estuviera molesto –Quiero hacerte el amor –Me dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y una notoria mirada incómoda.

Me quedé flipando. ¿Qué había escuchado? Abrí la boca para hablar, pero Castiel se despidió antes.

–Nos vemos, delegado. –y arrancó la moto, para desaparecer de mi vista.

Me quedé en shock, ¿de verdad había dicho eso? ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza…? No, más bien… ¿qué me sucedía a mí y por qué eso había acelerado mi corazón? Tragué saliva y cerré mis puños con fuerza para intentar calmarme. Caminé con lentitud hasta mi casa y al entrar, saludé a todos y subí a mi habitación. Lo bueno era que mi padre no estaba en la sala. Me acosté en mi cama y, al tocar mi cara, me percaté de que mi piel hervía… ¿Estaba sonrojado? Pero eso… ¿por qué? ¡Odiaba que Castiel me hiciera pensar cosas que no entendía! ¡Lo odiaba! Pero… lo quería…


	6. No te odio

_**Y aqui esta el ultimo capitulo nwn ~ Me alegra que les haya gustado hasta ahora! &... ahora si hay lemon e/w/e Espero que les guste el final y no les parezca raro el lemon xD **_

* * *

Estuve una semana completa pensando en todo lo que había hecho con Castiel el otro día cuando paseamos en su moto… Y caí en cuenta que eso era lo más cercano a una "cita" que había tenido... ¡No, me rehusaba a aceptarlo! Era una estupidez el solo hecho de pensar que Castiel y yo tuviésemos una… cita. Pero, ¿qué más podía ser? No tenía otra opción más que llamarlo así, aunque no me gustara el hecho. Además, sus palabras no dejaban de rondar por mi mente "_No quiero violarte. Quiero hacerte el amor_." ¿Qué se suponía que quería lograr con decirme semejante cosa? ¿Por qué, para comenzar, se había fijado en mí? Aún no lo tenía claro; el primer día de tutorías, todavía sentía el odio puro de él hacia mí. ¿Qué había pasado para que, de repente, se mostrase así conmigo? ¿Es que sólo había querido seguir "la trama" de odio? ¡No entendía nada! Sólo sabía algo y no era lo más inteligente del mundo, ni tampoco lo más cuerdo; lo que quería y necesitaba… era verlo de nuevo. Quería volver a insultarlo y a maldecirlo… a besarlo. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me gustaba ese cretino? Ya me había cansado de tanto pensar; me dolía la cabeza, incluso. Así que me decidí, luego de darle muchas vueltas y peros al asunto.

El viernes me puse algo de ropa cómoda, aunque tuve un par de conjuntos antes de decidirme por uno… parecía una chica. Me molesté conmigo mismo por eso y decidí sólo tomar el que fuese. Avisé en mi casa que saldría a dar una vuelta por el bazar, así como ya era costumbre. Así que, sin muy bien definido qué era lo que iba a hacer, llegué al frente de la puerta de Castiel. Me quedé ahí parado decidiendo entre irme o tocar; pero yo ya no quería ser un cobarde… así que di tres golpes a la puerta y escuché unos pasos contra el piso, acercándose a la puerta. Tragué saliva y suspiré para intentar relajarme un poco. Castiel abrió la puerta y me miró sorprendido, para luego sonreír prepotentemente. Agaché la mirada y me encontré con él en bóxers, así que volteé de nuevo la cara.

–¿Qué haces aquí, delegado? –preguntó con una risa idiota…

"¡_Vamos, Nathaniel! ¡Habla!" _me decía a mí mismo. Tragué saliva de nuevo y lo miré a los ojos.

–Q-Quería… verte… –le dije en un murmuro demasiado bajo. No, eso había sonado demasiado comprometedor, joder, así que intenté arreglarlo –Es decir –continué –Hay una película que quiero ver, pero no quería ir solo, así que pensé que tal vez tú qu-… –le expliqué con algo de prisa y él me interrumpió.

–Déjame cambiarme –me dijo serio y sin rodeos. Se volteó para adentrarse a la casa. –Pasa si quieres –le escuché gritar, mientras subía la escalera.

¿De verdad estaría bien si entraba? Bueno, de cualquier forma, no creía que Castiel fuese tan idiota como para hacer algo… Así que entré, luego de dudar unos segundos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. La sala estaba más limpia de lo que imaginaba; es decir, un adolescente viviendo solo en una casa pequeña. No era la combinación perfecta, si alguien me preguntaba. Me senté en uno de los sofás de la sala y esperé a que Castiel bajara, pero tardó un poco más de quince minutos cuando lo hizo. Al verlo bajar por las escaleras, su cabello parecía mojado y se había cambiado de ropas; llevaba un pantalón gris oscuro algo ajustado y una camiseta negra con una calavera con alas. Ah, sí; la banda que le gustaba.

–¿No tienes ropa de otros colores que no sean rojo, negro o gris? –le pregunté sarcástico y él sonrió de lado. Se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla y se sentó en el otro sofá.

–Lo dice quien siempre viste blanco y azul. –bufó y me percaté de que, bueno… era cierto.

En ese momento, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla claro, una camiseta de tres cuartos color blanca y una especie de saco azul grisáceo. Normalmente me vestía así, pero no me había dado cuenta.

–Como sea –dijo mientras se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. –¿Te das cuenta? –me preguntó y se acercó aún más a mí, de manera que sus pies quedaban a los lados de los míos –Estamos solos… –susurró en mi oído al recargar sus manos sobre el sofá, a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Me empecé a poner nervioso y sentí como si mis pensamientos se trabaran. Inmediatamente, puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo empujé, mientras volteaba mi rostro, el cual lo sentía hirviendo.

–No empieces o me voy –le dije en cierto pánico y bufó.

–Ya, vale… –susurró y se fue a la entrada. –¿Nos vamos ya? –me preguntó mientras abría la puerta y asentí, más relajado.

Fuimos en su moto al centro comercial donde se encontraba el cine y, al bajarnos, caminamos en silencio a tal. Era algo incómodo, pero lo era mucho más antes, cuando nos envenenábamos con la mirada. Cuando estuvimos a dos personas de comprar los boletos, Castiel miró la cartelera y me miró serio.

–¿Cuál era la película que querías ver? –me preguntó con cierto tono frío.

–Ah… –susurré. Y caí en cuenta que sólo había dicho aquello para crear mi coartada… Ni siquiera había visto la cartelera –E-Esa… –le dije señalando la imagen de la película menos colorida que vi.

–Bien. Al menos no tienes gustos de niña en estas cosas. –rio y rodé los ojos.

Compramos nuestras entradas cada uno y, como aún quedaba tiempo, quise comprar palomitas. Al entrar en la sala, ya oscura, seguí a Castiel a nuestros asientos, los cuales él iba a elegir. Subimos a la última fila y a unos diez de la pared. Como si quisiese alejarse de todos… Me quedé en silencio y no dije nada al respecto. No se iba a aprovechar el idiota. El cine era para ver películas y yo estaba seguro que él no quería ver la película, precisamente… y yo no le iba a dar el gusto de hacerlo. Al pasar los primeros quince minutos de la película, Castiel se acercó a mi rostro e intentó morderme el lóbulo, pero me quite.

–Quieto –le gruñí y se alejó mientras rodaba sus ojos.

Después de diez minutos intentó tomar mi mano, pero la quité, molesto.

–Déjame en paz y mira la película –le gruñí de nuevo y él pareció hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior.  
A la mitad de la función, intentó abrazarme. Repito; Intentó abrazarme. ¡Abrazarme! ¿Qué se suponía que tramaba? Me quité de golpe y lo miré severamente.

–Me estás sacando de quicio, Castiel. Vuelves a hacer algo y me voy –le dije molesto y él me miró de la misma forma, cruzó los brazos y fijó su vista en la pantalla.

El resto de la película transcurrió tranquilamente. Era de esas típicas de suspenso, acción y cierta pizca de comedia. ¿Por qué estaba en el cine con Castiel? Me frustraba el hecho de preguntarme esas cosas cuando yo mismo sabía la respuesta; porque quería estar con él. Quería verlo, joder… Volteé a ver a Castiel y su expresión era de total enfado; su entrecejo fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sólo podían significar que se había molestado conmigo. ¿Era porque había sido tan pesado al alejarlo? Si era por eso, entonces… Podía arreglarlo, ¿no? Aunque fuese un poco. Me acerqué a él y estuve a punto de tocar su piel para besarlo, pero él se alejó sin que me diese cuenta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que los abrí al sentir nada sobre mis labios. Miré a Castiel y caí en cuenta… ¡que me estaba ignorando y evitando! De verdad se había enfadado… No quise rogarle y mejor me quedé estático en mi lugar, para ver la película. Castiel era tan "delicadito"… Aunque yo sabía que tenía la culpa… Por eso mismo decidí ser un poco más amable con él; tampoco era justo, ¿no?

Al salir del cine, nos encaminamos a su moto y se subió, mientras se ponía el casco.

–¿Te llevo a casa? –me preguntó con frialdad y me sentí mal. Realmente estaba enojado…

–Y si… ¿vamos a la tuya…? –le pregunté, completamente sonrojado y él abrió sus ojos, al igual que su boca.

–De acuerdo… –dijo luego de voltear su rostro a otra parte, así que no pude ver su expresión.

Subí al vehículo y me puse el casco. Al llegar a su casa, dejó su moto en el patio trasero con una cadena y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y déjame pasar. En el patio se encontraba Demonio, pero intenté no acercarme lo suficiente a él, aunque en ningún momento me ladró. Entré con algo de vergüenza y, mientras yo me sentaba en la sala, Castiel abrió el refrigerador de su cocina, luego de cerrar la puerta.

–¿Quieres algo? –me preguntó desde donde estaba y le dije que no.

La verdad, hubiera sido mejor dar una afirmativa, pues en el momento en que Castiel se sentó en el otro sofá, se presentó un silencio sepulcral. Fue algo demasiado incómodo como para siquiera poder mover un músculo de mi cuerpo. Sentía que si lo hacía, aunque fuese un centímetro, tendría la mirada de Castiel sobre mí.

–¿Qué? –me preguntó algo incómodo y negué con la cabeza.

Volteé a verlo; se encontraba con la mirada en el piso; era una que nunca había visto… como si no supiese qué hacer. Eso me hizo sonreír y aliviarme un poco; al menos, no era yo el único que se sentía estúpido. ¿Por qué me quedaba en silencio y estático si sabía a la perfección que yo quería que "algo" ocurriese? Quería acercarme a él y besarlo… Y, de cierta forma… yo sabía que eso podría continuar a algo más. Y yo quería que así fuese. Realmente lo quería, aunque mi sentido común insistiera en irme de ahí. Era… ¿cómo llamarlo? ¿Instinto carnal? Podría decirle así… Así que, sin dejarme llevar por la cordura propia en mí, me puse de pie, recibiendo la mirada de Castiel sobre mí. Me acerqué a donde él se encontraba y me senté sobre él, mientras veía que su expresión se mostraba cada vez más sorprendida. Dejé mis rodillas reposando sobre el sofá, rozando con los costados de sus piernas. Inmediatamente sentí sus manos sobre mi cadera y, al acercarme un poco, sentí una mordida sobre mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus manos me apegaban más a su cuerpo; una de ellas se había aventurado a meterse dentro de mi camiseta y subía recorriendo mi columna. Me mordió y besó el cuello, además de la boca. Me detuve y él hizo lo mismo al percatarse que me apartaba un poco de él.

–¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar y sentí algo palpitar debajo de su pantalón, lo cual ocasionó que un sonrojo se presentara en su rostro y volteó la cara. Sonreí instintivamente.

–Nada. Sólo pensaba… –Balbuceé. Tomé valor antes de arrepentirme y abrí al boca de nuevo –¿P-podemos ir a… tu habitación? –le pregunté con dificultad y mi cara hirviendo.

Castiel asintió, como si estuviese dudando de algo y me puse de pie. Caminó frente a mí, guiándome hasta su pieza. Era la primera vez que entraba, así que la examiné unos minutos, mientras sentía que Castiel cerraba la puerta y se recargaba en ella con los brazos cruzados; y yo que pensaba que se abalanzaría sobre mí. Las paredes eran blancas y en el techo había varios posters de bandas de rock. Su piso estaba tapizado con alfombra gris y su cama era de madera; las sábanas eran blancas y la colcha negra, pero se encontraba en el piso, revuelta con la sábana que aún sobrevivía sobre el colchón. Había un mueble pequeño al lado de la cabecera con algunas cosas. Se encontraban también varias prendas tiradas por el suelo, además de tenis. En una esquina, estaba su guitarra y un amplificador algo pequeño. En un mueble de escritorio, al lado de la cama, se tenía una computadora portátil y una lámpara de noche. No era la gran cosa, ni tampoco era deplorable; era un simple cuarto de un adolescente. Volteé a ver a Castiel y noté que me miraba con curiosidad, pero como si presintiese que yo no iba a ceder a hacer algo "más". Sorprenderlo un poco sería genial… Sí, quise tentarlo un poco, para ver qué pasaba… Así que me quité el saco grisáceo, sin verlo y sonreí de la manera en que él me miraba cuando decía lo de "Quiero violarte".

–¿Y? –le pregunté –¿Qué… quieres hacer? –susurré con un tono libidinoso y Castiel se enderezó, sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos.

–No sé qué estés tramando, pero no voy a caer –me sonrió retadoramente, como si realmente se creyese que estaba haciéndole un broma, el muy idiota…

–¿Seguro? –le pregunté con el tono de antes y me senté en la cama, al mismo tiempo que me lamía el labio inferior y le miré con profundidad. Estaba tan fuera de mí mismo… pero me importaba poco.

Vi a Castiel; estaba realmente sorprendido y confundido… Alcancé a distinguir que se mordió el labio y avanzó de golpe hacia mí.

–Joder… –gruñó y me acorraló contra la cama, quedando él sobre mí.

Sonreí al sentir su impaciente cuerpo contra el mío. Mi necesidad era tan grande que había tenido que ser yo quien tomase la iniciativa… y eso me espantaba.

Castiel me besaba, bajaba a mi cuello y subía a morder mis orejas. Me quitó la camiseta con impaciencia y mordió mis pezones, además de gran parte de mi abdomen. Me gustaba sentir que él tenía el control, era como si… él supiese qué hacer para hacerme sentir bien. Ya no me cohibía; dejaba que mi cuerpo dijese lo que quisiese. Gemía sin importarme qué pensaría Castiel, si se estaría burlando o no. Simplemente quise dejarme llevar porque así me sentía libre y añoraba ese sentimiento de libertad... Sin embargo, aún sentía algo de dudas sobre Castiel…

–¿Por qué… te fijaste en mí? –le pregunté entre suspiros, pues mientras mordía mi cuello, acariciaba mi entrepierna.

–No lo sé –me dijo cortante y con su respiración acelerada.

–Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué un hombre?–le pregunté ahora más seriamente y me miró con severidad, mientras detenía toda tarea que hacía.

–¿Qué importa si eres hombre o no? –gruñó molesto y me mordió el cuello, haciéndome gemir por el ligero dolor. –Tú eres tú y me importa un carajo si eres hombre –me volteó a ver. –Ahora, no vuelvas a hacer preguntas estúpidas –me reprendió y abrí mis ojos sorprendidos. Me sentía… aliviado.

Instantáneamente, Castiel me besó; pero no fue uno corto y ya. Fue con fuerza, con entrega; su lengua jugando con la mía. Luego, sin cortar el beso, sentí que desabrochaba mi pantalón. Lo alejé un poco para hacer que se quitara la camiseta y así hizo, para continuar quitándome el pantalón. Cuando cumplió su objetivo, lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo y me molesté un poco por ser yo el único que estaba en ropa interior, pero no me quejé. A veces, su entrepierna rozaba conmigo y sentía su erección cada vez más grande. Cada vez que eso sucedía, me sonrojaba hasta la médula y sólo deseaba que se deshiciera de su pantalón para poder sentirla mejor… Y me estaba odiando por tener pensamientos tan lujuriosos, pero luego me importó un carajo y dejé que Castiel hiciera lo que se le antojara, al igual que yo hacía lo mismo. Intenté tener un poco más de fuerza y empujé a Castiel, de manera que yo quedaba sobre él; me miró divertido y me dejó actuar. Desabroché su pantalón con prisa y, tras tragar saliva para prepararme mentalmente, bajé su ropa interior, para ver su ya acrecentada erección. Con la vergüenza y la lujuria más grande que había sentido nunca, tomé su miembro con mi mano y continué lo que había dejado a medias el último día de tutorías en el aula. Sentía cómo Castiel acariciaba mi cabello mientras continuaba lamiendo su pene. A veces daba ligeros empujones a mi nuca para que se adentrase más a mi garganta. Me molestaba un poco, pero no dije nada porque, de cierta forma, me gustaba sentirme bajo su control. Y eso era algo insano, ¿no? Dejarme llevar por Castiel… Dejé de pensar en eso cuando sentí que Castiel comenzaba a moverse un poco más de lo normal. Lo volteé a ver y pude saber por su cara, que dentro de no mucho llegaría al orgasmo. Pero yo no quería que eso terminara así… Quería seguir. Así que, sin rodeos, me alejé un poco y me puse de espaldas a él; me coloqué de rodillas y luego recosté mi cara sobre la cama, al igual que mis manos. Castiel me miró con los ojos llenos de placer y se acercó a mí para tocar mi entrepierna ya sobresaliente.

–¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó entre confundido y excitado.

–Dijiste… que me harías tuyo. –suspiré longevamente y luego me mordí el labio inferior. –¿Qué esperas para hacerlo? –dije con desesperación. Sí, estaba realmente desesperado. La sola idea de pensar que Castiel pudiese hacer eso conmigo… me gustaba. ¿Estaba loco? Reí ante la idea de estarlo y vi a Castiel en shock.

–¿E-Estás seguro? –me preguntó realmente nervioso y sonreí.

–Creí que no tartamudearías en un momento así –reí y pareció salir de su trance.

–Tú lo quisiste, delegado –sonrió y, mientras me masturbaba, puso tres dedos de su mano derecha frente a mi boca –Lámelos. –me ordenó con una voz tan… excitante.

Tomé sus dedos con mi mano y los metí a mi boca, moviendo mi lengua entre cada uno de ellos. La mirada de Castiel estaba clavada en mí; como si eso le excitase, lo cual daba como resultado que continuase haciendo movimientos sugerentes con mi boca y lengua. Castiel parecía desesperarse y me quitó el bóxer, al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus dedos de mi mano. Cerré los ojos por mero instinto y me preparé para lo que ocurriría… pero… ¿Por qué rayos terminé siendo yo quien estuviese en esa posición y no Castiel? ¡Joder! Bueno, quizá era porque Castiel tenía más iniciativa y se me había adelantado, aunque, de cierta forma, yo no me imaginaba a mí mismo penetrando a Castiel… Y eso me daba miedo de mí mismo. ¿Tan sumiso estaba siendo…?

Sentí uno de sus dedos húmedos sobre mi entrada y suspiré, resignado.

–¿Seguro? –me volvió a preguntar y gruñí. Si me seguía preguntando podía arrepentirme…

–¡Sólo hazlo! –le dije desesperado y, casi sonó como una súplica… No; más bien, era una súplica. Le suplicaba que lo hiciera. Realmente tenía la necesidad de sentirlo cerca de mí, aunque fuese por dentro…

Escuché una risa de Castiel y sentí que metía un dedo dentro de mí. Era lo más incómodo que había sentido en toda mi vida; el sólo hecho de pensar que estaba en esa situación me hacía hervir la sangre… De todas partes. Luego, sentí otro dedo dentro de mí, al cabo de uno o dos minutos.

–No pensé que esto fuese tan fácil –rio –Te dilatas muy rápido –se burló y me sonrojé hasta la médula por sus palabras. De verdad que quería golpearlo por decir algo tan embarazoso. –¿Tanto te excito? –me preguntó sobre el oído y gruñí.

–Lo dice quien tiene una bomba molotov en lugar de pene… –gruñí y pareció reír.

–Pero bien que te gustaría que explotara dentro de ti –siguió con la metáfora y bufé, completamente avergonzado. Sería mejor no contestarle nada más o terminaría quemando las sábanas de lo caliente que mi rostro se estaba tornando.

Al percibir el tercer dedo dentro de mí, sentí una ligera punzada de dolor y gemí un poco. Castiel quiso detenerse, pero le apremié a continuar. No distinguía muy bien sus movimientos dentro de mí e intenté concentrarme en otra cosa para bajar un poco el sonrojo de mi cara, pero era imposible.

–¿Puedo ya? –me preguntó impaciente y negué con la cabeza. Todavía no me sentía del todo listo; mentalmente, más que física… –Tsk… –gruñó y continuó dilatándome hasta que, después de despejar mis dudas sobre si hacerlo o no era lo correcto (las cuales mandé a la mierda), gemí.

–Ya –le dije en un suspiro. Esperé a que hiciera algo, pero no, así que creí que lo había dicho muy bajo. –Ya, Castiel. –le insistí al ver que no sacaba sus dedos. –¡Joder! ¡Que ya! –le grité ahora desesperado y se echó a reír.

–Quería ver cuánto tardabas en suplicar –rio sádicamente y me sonrojé.

–Sólo hazlo, antes de que me arrepienta… –le amenacé e, inmediatamente, sacó sus dedos y sentí algo mucho más cálido sobre mi entrada.

Respiré profundo varias veces y escuché la voz de Castiel decir "_Voy a meterlo…"_ .Inmediatamente, sentí una punzaba a dos centímetros dentro de mí. Castiel se detuvo y luego continuó. Dolía… Dolía…

–¡A-Agh…! ¡E-Espera, espera! –le grité con debilidad y se detuvo. Esperamos en silencio a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrase y suspiré cuando me sentí listo para seguir –Y-Ya…

A continuación, volvió a moverse y no sentí tanto dolor como antes, pero sí mucha incomodidad. Cuando hubo metido su pene entero en mí, se esperó y mordió mi espalda ligeramente.

–Apresúrate a acostumbrarte. –me semi-ordenó y gruñí molesto.

–¿Hasta en esta situación vas a querer mandarme? –me quejé y se echó a reír.

–Sí –dijo con simpleza y bufé. –Levántate un poco. –me dijo y me sostuve sobre mis manos, quedando "a cuatro".

Joder, ¿por qué le hacía caso? Era instintivo…

Castiel comenzó a moverse y, al principio me dolía… pero luego esas punzadas horribles desaparecieron. No sentí placer inmediatamente, pero al menos ya no era tan incómodo y me excitaba el hecho de escuchar a Castiel suspirar longevamente, además de gemir de vez en cuando. El placer psicológico era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Las estocadas apresuradas y vívidas que Castiel me daba me movían hasta casi tocar la pared con mi frente, así que tenía que sostener ésta con la mano derecha. De vez en cuando se inclinaba para morderme la espalda y me sorprendía de su elasticidad. A veces me daban punzadas de dolor por la fuerza que ejercía en mi cadera y gemía por dolor… pero luego todo se volvió realmente placentero. Psicológica y físicamente. Dentro de mí, la sensación de cosquilleo y suave ardor me hacía estremecer y aumentar mi temperatura. Era… mejor de lo que me había esperado, pero también más doloroso. Aunque, al final, el dolor había valido la pena… Era la mejor sensación que había tenido hasta ese día. Porque, la siguiente mejor sensación, fue el orgasmo que tuve tras las rápidas, fuertes y profundas penetraciones que me daba Castiel. Me importó poco que sus sábanas se hubiesen manchado y sólo me concentré en sentir lo fuerte que ese clímax estaba siendo. Cuando hubo desaparecido y sólo mi corazón y respiración estaban como locos, me concentré en escuchar a Castiel gemir de esa manera excitante… ese tono masculino de él me bombeaba sangre a todas partes. Los sonidos que Castiel emitía eran unos que nunca había escuchado y que posiblemente no escucharía en un buen tiempo, así que intenté extasiarme con ellos lo más que pude, hasta que sentí que sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, al igual que su respiración. Sabía que pronto llegaría al orgasmo y me entraba el pánico con sólo cuestionarme a mí mismo si terminaría adentro o afuera. El maldito placer no me permitía quedarme callado y no dejaba de gemir…

–¿D-Dónde? –gimió Castiel y supe perfectamente a qué se refería. Entré en pánico.

–¡No sé! –le contesté con nerviosismo y gruñó, como si se hubiese enfadado. Se notaba que era nuestra primera vez haciendo eso… me causaba gracia y nervios a la vez.

–Joder… –se quejó y, justo después, gimió y sentí cómo salía de mi interior.

Volteé a verlo rápidamente de reojo y vi cómo llegaba al orgasmo sobre mi espalda… Su cara era… increíble. Se veía débil e, incluso, lindo… Se mordía y lamía el labio para, al final, abrir sus ojos y voltear a verme, seguido de a mi espalda.

–Ah… –balbuceó y tomó su camiseta que se encontraba en el piso. La pasó sobre mi espalda rápidamente y sonreí, mientras me dejaba caer, agotado sobre la cama, luego de aventar las sábanas al piso, pues estaban manchadas. . –Lo siento… –se disculpó y volví a sonreír. ¿Qué le pasaba a Castiel? Estaba… menos hostil.

–No te preocupes –le dije sin vergüenza alguna. Ya no me daba pena.

Castiel se recostó a mi lado, mirando al techo. Su respiración estaba todavía muy acelerada y su pecho no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente. Yo ya me estaba estabilizando, pero aun así, la emoción de hacía unos minutos todavía estaba en mí. Pasamos un rato en silencio; uno muy cómodo y acogedor, por lo menos para mí.

–Oye, delegado estúpido –escuché su voz y lo volteé a ver –No te odio. –me dijo mientras su mirada se enredaba con la mía y sonreí.

–Sí, sí… –le dije divertido –Yo tampoco te odio, vago antipático. –susurré sobre sus labios, antes de besarnos de nuevo.

* * *

**_Y que tal? _**  
**_A mi me gusto mucho el lemon de este capitulo porque la primera vez siempre es como que "QUE HAGO? D:" y eso me da mucha ternura uwu_**  
**_En fin! Espero que les haya gustado la tsunderidad de Castiel y la necesidad carnal del delegado Nathaniel :a_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_PD: Acabo de empezar otro fic de Amour Sucre, pero ese es pura excusa para escribir lemon xD! Se llama "Mono de Seda", pasen a leerlo si gustan :3!_**


End file.
